Sonic Chronicles: Blue Steam
by Kingstriker
Summary: Third Sonic/Thomas crossover. The Island of Sodor had been left alone from any evil beings for awhile, but now with past events attracting more people to the island, it also attracts the attention of more unwanted evils seeking to destroy or takeover the island. But the engines and mobians won't back down so easily, even when new unlikely heroes emerge to save Sodor.
1. Honey The Cat PT 1

_**Welcome all to the final story in the Sonic/Thomas crossover trilogy. I don't think this one will be as dramatic and large as the second one, but still have a lot of action. WARNING, this story will contain many characters from the Sonic archie comics so if you're not a fan of those or just haven't read enough then you may have a hard time knowing who some of these characters are. Just know that none of these characters will be OCs and I won't allow any. That said...down below are the list of ARCs:**_

 ** _ARC 1: Sodor Fashion_**

 ** _ARC 2: Dangerous Air_**

 ** _ARC 3: Sodor Grand Prix_**

 ** _ARC 4: Ultimate Alien_**

 _ **As you can see there are only 4 ARCS instead of 5 this time. I didn't want this one to last as long as the others. Anyways hope you all enjoy!**_

* * *

Sonic Chronicles: Blue Steam

ARC 1: Sodor Fashion

Chapter 1: Honey The Cat PT 1

 _ **Island of Sodor...**_

It had been a long time since the ultimate defeat of Mephiles and restoration of Thomas the Tank Engine thanks to the legendary engine known as Lady. Since then no enemies have since tried to attack the island...for now. The defense tower that stood proudly by Tidmouth Sheds continued to scan the island for any threats, so far nothing. Some agents of G.U.N. were stationed there.

Today...Sir Topham Hatt's engines were getting ready for a week of excitement. There was to be a Sodor Fashion Show hosted by a fashion designer named Honey the cat while later there would be an Extreme Gear Sodor Grand Prix racing event hosted by Breezie the hedgehog who owned a media empire. Accompanying them to the Island were Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the chao, Vanilla the Rabbit and Gmerl.

Currently they were on one of Breezie's private ships heading towards the docks. The other engines were busy making sure the Island was in good shape. Thomas, James and Gordon were talking at Knapford station about who was gonna take the girls around Sodor.

"Obviously, they're gonna chose me." James scoffed letting off steam.

"Ha-ha, no way James. This is a job for a fast and important engine like myself. I will make sure that the Grand Prix and Fashion Show are approved and be one of the best things to ever happen to this island." Gordon said.

Thomas rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Maybe they'd want to go on a ride with me, Annie and Clarabel." Thomas suggested.

"Ooh it would be an honor." Annie said.

"Indeed Annie, it would be grand." Clarabel agreed.

"Sorry little Thomas, but you might be bad luck." Gordon figured.

"Bad luck? How?" Thomas asked.

"Well...after all that chaos from when that blue hedgehog was around, it seems the trouble points directly to you...not much of us." Gordon said.

"He's got a point there." James said.

Thomas huffed...at least everything worked out in the end. Even if it did involve him being killed and revived.

"I'm not bad luck...and I'll show you." Thomas whistled.

Thomas left the station grumbling while James and Gordon continued to bicker over who would get the job. Thomas traveled along the rails on his way to the docks still muttering.

"Thomas dear, we know you're not bad luck. Besides...you helped save this island twice...you've been places no other engine could possibly imagine." Annie said.

"Sir Topham Hatt knows you are a really useful engine, don't count yourself out just yet." Clarabel said.

Thomas felt better knowing Annie and Clarabel had his back. Thomas finally smiled as they approached the docks where many people were gathered around. Cranky was looking out towards the see while Salty and Porter were pushing a few freight cars out of the way. Thomas whistled as he arrived next to Salty.

"Ahoy there Thomas! Did you hear that the mobians are almost here?" Salty asked.

"Yes...I'm really excited. I never asked Sonic about the Extreme Gear...but it will be amazing to watch." Thomas said.

"Indeed, AVAST, I think I can see the ship!" Salty said.

"SHIP HO!" Cranky yelled.

Breezie's private ship arrived at the docks and everyone cheered, people were standing by the deck with cameras ready to start flashing. Breezie of course was the first to step of the ship and everyone started cheering wildly. The green hedgehog was used to the constant camera flashes as she blew kisses and waved to several people. Honey, Cream, Cheese, Vanilla and Gemerl followed right behind her with people also cheering and taking pictures of them, Vanilla was revealed to camera shy and held onto Cream's hand. Thomas was happy to see Cream again, but never got to see her mother or the robot. Little did he know, Honey was a massive fan of him after what Sonic had told her, even Breezie knew of her. Once the paparazzi had calmed down, Cream waved over to Thomas.

"MR. THOMAS! LONG TIME NO SEE!" Cream raced over.

Thomas laughed when Cream climbed onto his front deck to hug his face.

"Nice to see you too Cream!" Thomas said.

Cream than jumped and pulled Vanilla and Gmerl over nearly making them trip.

"This is my mom!" Cream said.

Vanilla smiled up at the blue tank engine.

"Hello Thomas. Very nice to meet you." Vanilla bowed.

"It's very nice to meet you too ma'am." Thomas smiled.

Gemerl stepped up and Cream patted him on his shoulder.

"This is Gemerl, one of my best friends." Cream said.

"Nice to meet you Gemerl!" Thomas said.

Gemerl just nods. Breezie came over smirking...she had a plan, and figured it was going to work out. She gave Thomas good examination before going back in front of him and straightened her red business suit.

"Yep...looks like everything checks out with you, you're definitely the one and only Thomas the tank engine." Breezie pointed a gloved finger at him.

"Yes ma'am, and you must be Breezie, here to do an inspection and hopefully have the Extreme Gear Competition here." Thomas said.

"You got it kid. I can already see it, racers from around the world coming here to race on this famous island. Oh the money I will make." Breezie grinned wildly.

Everyone else looked at her with suspicion but she quickly cleared her throat.

"And of course the prizes that will await the winner at the end. I will need to speak to your boss for the arrangements." Breezie shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll find this island suitable." Cream said.

Vanilla nodded but she secretly didn't trust Breezie, she was known to do anything that benefited her in the end, especially when it came to making money...but what was she really planning? Not wanting to cause trouble, she noticed Honey was missing.

"Where did Honey go?" Vanilla asked.

Everyone noticed the yellow cat was missing from the group, then Cream spotted her examining Salty and taking notes. Cream walked over to see Honey with a large grin on her face.

"What are you doing?" Cream asked.

"Just taking notes on the designs on Salty. I think I'm getting ideas already!" Honey smirked.

"That's great, but we should get going, I don't think Breezie likes to be kept waiting." Cream said.

"I know I know...actually I'm trying to keep myself calm."

"Why?"

"Because I want so bad to flip out over seeing Thomas for the first time. Look I even wrote down ideas from his paint." Honey showed her.

"Nice...so...do you plan on flipping out like...soon?"

"Hold these for a minute..."

Immediately Honey took a charge towards Thomas jumped onto his funnel and hugged it.

"OH MY GOSH IT'S THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE IT'S REALLY HIM OH MY GOSH I'VE BEEN WANTING TO ME YOU FOREVER SINCE SONIC TOLD ME I KNEW ALL THOSE STORIES WERE TRUE EVEN THOUGH THEY WERE PROBABLY EXAGGERATED BUT I DON'T CARE IT'S STILL YOU!"

Everyone just watched in shock as Honey jumped off Thomas and jumped into the cab tackling the driver and fireman into hugs. Needless to say the two were shocked and confused. Honey then went over to Cream who was back over at Thomas and shook her by the shoulders.

"CREAM IT'S REALLY HIM!" Honey screamed.

"Yes...I know." Cream said hoping she'd stop soon.

"Honey you should calm down." Vanilla suggested.

"I agree, we're wasting time." Breezie rolled her eyes.

Honey took a deep breath and managed to finally calm down.

"Sorry about that Thomas, but I'm a huge fan of you ever since Sonic told me about his adventures with you. You faced off against all those villains, even got killed and revived, you even got to go into space." Honey said.

"I'm glad to have a fan! I do hope your fashion show is a success." Thomas said.

Honey blushed and clasped her hands together.

"Aw thanks sweety, don't worry, I'll be sure to find even more ideas for my new line, I'm calling it the Sodor Collection." Honey said.

"Sounds fantastic, will you be selling them also at the Grand Prix?"

"Absolutely, I'm especially excited to have Cream and few other models to help advertise."

Honey then grins evilly at Thomas' driver and fireman who sink back into the cab. Cheese, Gemerl and Thomas watched as the girls went to get their bags and head inside Annie. Cream and Vanilla each had one suitcase while Breezie had about 3 and Honey had 5. Thomas whistled once they were aboard.

"I was sure you'd want someone else to take you around." Thomas said surprised.

"I'd rather have the most important engine on the island take us around instead, and that would be you!" Breezie called out.

This made Thomas feel a whole lot better. He decided to head back over to Knapford Station so Breezie could talk to Sir Topham Hatt. He knew James and Gordon would be so jealous when he arrived. James and Gordon thought they would be picking them up from Knapford Station instead. Inside Annie, Cream and Honey were talking about the upcoming fashion show while Vanilla looked out of the window at the view, she thought it was gorgeous, not a cloud in the sky. Breezie sat alone talking to someone on her phone. Vanilla's ears twitched as she listened to her.

"Heh, I'll have this boss wrapped around my finger, he'll give anything to try and keep this island. I think I'll consider buying it...turning it into the biggest business anyone wished they had. But first, picking up some money from this fashion show and grand prix would be a good start. Don't worry, though...I'm gonna make sure that I win this." Breezie smirked.

Vanilla squinted her eyes angrily...she should've known something was up from the moment Honey agreed to work with her and Cream joined in...she was really worried about what was going to happen to this island...but...there was nothing she could do right now. Plus she really didn't want to break Cream's heart at that moment. Soon they arrived at Knapford Station where Sir Topham Hatt was talking to Gordon as Percy shunted his express coaches behind him. James was still there trying to spot Breezie or Honey but never saw them.

"Where could they be?" James wondered.

Just then Thomas arrived next to Gordon with a large smirk on his face.

"Ah I see you two are still here." Thomas said.

"Not now Thomas, I'm waiting for Ms. Hedgehog and Ms. Cat to arrive." Gordon said.

"You mean I am." James argued.

"Actually, I was just letting off Ms. Hedgehog right now." Thomas said.

"What?" Gordon and James gasped.

Breezie stepped off and got more cheers from people around the station. Gordon and James were shocked and disappointed at the same time.

"Oh the indignity." Gordon groaned.

"So close." James groaned.

Breezie turned to Honey.

"Honey be a dear and make sure my stuff gets put into our rented house." Breezie said.

"No problem!" Honey held a thumbs up.

Breezie walked up to Thomas' face a ran a gloved finger down his smokebox.

"Thanks for the ride Thomas, I'll be ready to be picked up again in an hour. Don't be late!" Breezie said sounding a little stern at the end.

"Yes ma'am." Thomas said.

She stepped across the tracks winking a Gordon before STH's body guards help her onto the other platform. She turned to the fat controller and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Ms. Breezie." STH said.

"The honor's all yours. I believe we a lot to discuss."

"Indeed, let's go inside my office and talk about the arrangements. Later on I'll talk to Ms. Cat about the fashoin show." STH said.

When they left, Honey came out and pulled out her notepad taking a few notes on the dark colors of the station. Then she stared at Gordon who thought it awkward at first.

"Well your painted like Thomas, blue with red stripes, not much I can get from you. Not counting size dude." Honey shrugged.

Gordon groaned before he had to take off with the express. Honey then turned to James who spoke up.

"Ah, the red and golden lining would look splendid on your new clothing right? After all, you're already wearing red." James said.

"Red is my favorite color and I think this will definitely work." Honey said examining his sides.

Then Percy pulled up next to Thomas and Honey gasped in joy.

"AW YOU'RE SO CUTE LIKE THOMAS!" Honey squealed.

Percy blushed as Honey took down more notes.

Gemerl, Cream and Vanilla stepped out to stretch and Cream waved at Percy.

"Hi Mr. Percy, this is mom Vanilla and my friend Gemerl!" Cream said.

"Hello ma'am and Gemerl." Percy said.

"Hello Percy, nice to meet you." Vanilla said.

Gemerl nods again.

"I think this fashion show will be great, but I still wonder how the grand prix will turn out. I guess this means we'll have to deal with those Babylon Rouges again." Thomas groaned.

"At least they'll have a reason for coming here." Percy said.

"Well I don't want to be involved." James snorted.

He quickly left worrying about the island. Once Honey was finished, the girls and Gemerl went back into Annie.

"I'll see ya later Percy, I'm off to help Honey find more ideas." Thomas said.

"See ya Thomas!" Percy said.

Inside Annie, Vanilla continued to worry.

 _"Oh dear...that Breezie could be up to no good. Trying to buy the island...we can't let that happen...to think what she would do with it. It's seems like a nice place...if only Sonic knew about this..."_

"Mama is something wrong?" Cream patted Vanilla's arm.

Vanilla looked down at her daughter with a small smile.

"No dear...just admiring the view." Vanilla said.

"Okay, you had me worried."

"No it's okay, I'm fine."

But inside, Vanilla was freaking out.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. Honey The Cat PT 2

Chapter 2: Honey The Cat PT 2

Thomas continued along the line hoping Honey the cat would find more inspiration for her fashion show. He passed by a windmill, the Steamworks and even more of the other engines. Occasionally Honey would have Thomas stop so she could take a look around and take notes. Honey was feeling a lot more confident about her show. As they continued to travel, Honey would show Cream more of her notes.

"Look at this! There's so many cool designs around here, I've got to use them all." Honey cheered.

"So when exactly will the others get here so they can model?" Cream asked.

"They'll be here on the day it starts as long as they got the invitations by then. Later tonight I got to get started on making sure all the clothes are perfect, but you'll help right?" Honey asked.

"Of course!" Cream hugged her.

"CHAO!" Cheese cheered.

"You'll help to right Gemerl?" Vanilla asked.

"Of course!" Gmerl said.

"Hmm...maybe we can get Gemerl to put on something too!" Honey evilly smirked.

Gemerl sweatdropped before turning towards the window. Annie and Clarabel began chuckling while Thomas could see Tidmouth Sheds up ahead, this made him wonder.

"Hey Honey, where's the exact location of the show?" Thomas asked.

This made Honey's eyes widened, she had several thoughts after the layout Sonic and Tails had given her. Looking out the window she saw Tidmouth Sheds and realized that was one of her ideas.

"Hmm, well my first thought would be Tidmouth Sheds, think you can stop here?" Honey asked.

"Sure."

Thomas arrived at the sheds where Henry and Edward were chatting. Thomas stopped right before the turntable.

"Hello Henry! Hello Edward!" Thomas greeted them.

"Hello Thomas, did the hosts arrive yet?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, Breezie is talking to Sir Topham Hatt about the Extreme Gear racing event while I have Honey with me to check out the sights for inspiration." Thomas explained.

Honey stepped out and looked all around the sheds, her smile growing the more she looked. The sheds were large, there was enough space, and the turntable wasn't too close to the shed doors. After writing down a few things, she jumped for joy.

"This...is...PERFECT! I can totally see the fashion show happening right here at the sheds. I think all we need is a nice flatbad to have the models stand on, maybe even spin around on the turntable." Honey pointed out.

"Don't worry Honey, I'll find the best flatbed around." Thomas whistled.

"Thanks sweetie, oh and if you don't mind, I would like to talk to Percy later, I have a plan." Honey smirked.

"What kind of plan?" Cream asked.

Honey whispered to Cream about the plan and she burst out laughing.

"I think he will love it!" Cream clapped.

After they left, Henry started to get worried about something.

"Hey Edward, do you think those ghosts will try and ruin the show?" Henry asked.

"I don't think so Henry, after all, they've been pretty tame since we defeated their former king." Edward said.

"I hope you're right."

Unknown to them, some Boos were lurking nearby and heard everything...they were interested. A few minutes later, Thomas was closing in on Arlesdale End by Toby's shed where some houses were settled up in the hills. When Thomas stopped, the girls and Gemerl grabbed their bags and got out of Annie.

"I think that's the house over there!" Cream pointed out.

She was pointing to a 2-story brick house that had a garage connected to the side of it. It looked well-kept and inviting. Just then Toby arrived with Henrietta.

"Hello Thomas, what are you doing here?" Toby asked.

"Just dropping off Honey, Cream, her mother and friend." Thomas said.

Suddenly Honey dropped her bags and walked over to Toby in surprise. She looked at his wooden body and wrote down more stuff.

"That wood...it looks good enough to be on one of my new outfits. This island is just full of surprises!" Honey chuckled.

"Oh uh, thanks!" Toby blushed.

"Ooh, so she's the host for the show, exciting!" Henrietta said.

"Indeed, please to meet you Ms. Cat." Toby said.

"Oh please call me Honey!" She purred.

Then Thomas had an idea.

"Toby, maybe you can take them back and forth since you live around here. I won't be able to come here all the time, plus I need to go now and pick up Breezie from Knapford." Thomas said.

"That's a great idea Thomas." Toby agreed.

Vanilla then walked over to Thomas, her face full of worry.

"Thomas, I'd be careful of Breezie, she'd do anything to get her way. I don't fully trust her, especially after what I heard." Vanilla said.

"What did you hear?" Thomas asked.

"I heard she wants to buy the island."

Toby and Thomas gasped, surely it wasn't true.

"Are you sure?" Toby asked.

"Yes...just be careful. I think she may try to manipulate Sir Topham Hatt." Vanilla said.

"I'll look into it, thanks for the info. Huh...just when I thought everything would be normal again." Thomas sighed.

"Thanks for the ride Thomas, have a good day." Vanilla bowed.

"You too ma'am." Thomas smiled.

Then Thomas set off back to Knapford to pick up Breezie. The green hedgehog was currently still talking to STH in his office about the negotiations. Breezie was hoping her plan would work out.

"So Sir, as you can see, no harm will be done to the island. All the racers will be guided away from any busy locations of Sodor, most of the time they'll be in the air anyways, though there will be a few grounded paths. I was thinking of 3 races, and I'll have Thomas take me around to find the best places." Breezie explained with a smirk.

STH hoped she knew what she was doing, he cared too much for the island and would never want it to be destroyed like it almost was the other times the mobians had came. He noticed how Breezie basically expected him to agree, he wanted to do this...and he needed to trust her. Without wasting anymore time, he held out a hand.

"Deal, we'll make sure everything is set up for the Grand Prix. Just remember that this island is very busy and I would hate for their to be confusion and delay." STH said.

"Of course, it's your island after all." Breezie shook his hand before tapping her chin.

"Actually..."

"Yes?"

"You know, I bet this island could be due for some...expanding." Breezie said.

She got up and went over to a map on the wall and picked out certain areas with less activity.

"Expanding?" STH asked.

"Yes...listen sir, I have ANOTHER opportunity for you."

She started pacing back and forth with her hands behind her back. STH gulped wondering what she had planned...he kinda wished Lady Hatt or his mother was here to help.

"What might that be?" He asked.

"Well, since I own one of the largest money-making empires in the world...I'm willing to do business around here, in other words...I'd like to buy some, if not all, of the island!" Breezie finished slamming her hands on his desk.

STH was stunned, sell some of the island to her? Why? How could he do that?

"Well uh...what exactly are your plans?"

"It's simple really, I build my own headquarters here and we share the island, making sure everything runs smoothly while adding bigger additions to the island...maybe a permanent theme park, or more mansions, some way to modernize this place. You'll make even more money, and so will I, although I have far too much already, it's worth it." Breezie explained.

She evilly grinned seeing STH adjust his hat and suit and she adjusted her own suit. She needed to go in for the kill...but...not at the moment...it was best to leave him hanging...for now.

"Well uh..."

STH gulped again...what should he do? It's seemed interesting...but also expensive. He needed to think it over.

"May I think this over?" He asked.

"Of course sir, I wasn't expecting you to decide now. Let's just hope this confusion and delay will prove my point, if accidents happen, maybe it will be time for a change." She smirked.

Just then Thomas arrived to pick her up.

"Ah my ride is here! Think it over Hatt, it may be for the best."

She winked and left the office without another word leaving STH speechless. She couldn't hide her grin as she stepped up to Thomas.

"Right on time Thomas!" Breezie said.

"All aboard." Thomas said.

Thomas saw her face when she exited the office and so did Annie and Clarabel. Thomas wanted to bring up what was talked about, but decided to wait another time. He was more focused on what was in store for the fashion show. Meanwhile at the house, Honey was checking off all the people coming to be the models and judges. She also needed to contact her friends who were going to help her with the clothing.

"Okay first off there's..."

 **House of Amy Rose...**

Amy was on her computer overjoyed that Honey had invited her to be a model.

"OH SONIC IS GONNA LOVE IT WHEN I WEAR HONEY'S NEW CLOTHES!" Amy squealed.

She yelled so loud half the town could hear her and many people at their homes shut their windows.

 **Tails' house...**

Sonic was chilling on the couch while Tails talked with Zooey in a hallway. Just then Zooey received an email and gasped in joy.

"YES! Tails I get to go to Sodor to help Honey make the clothing for her fashion show!" Zooey jumped.

"EXCELLENT! YOU HEAR THAT SONIC?" Tails asked.

"Sure did buddy, looks like another chance to see Thomas and the gang." Sonic held a thumbs up.

 **G.U.N. HQ...**

Rouge received her email and smirked, Shadow was nearby wondering why she was smirking.

"What's got you all happy all of a sudden, you were just grumpy from lack of sleep just a minute ago." Shadow said.

"Well I don't need to worry about it now, after all, I'll be on Sodor for awhile." Rouge winked.

"Sodor again? What happened now?" Shadow asked.

"Fashion Show, I was always a fan of Honey's line of clothing." Rouge said flying away.

"Hmph...It's been awhile since she changed into anything different." Shadow shrugged.

 **Streets of Station Square...**

Several girls including Bunnie, Tikal and Shade were doing some shopping around together when they all received emails on their phones at the same time. They all squealed in joy.

"Oh I must say I'm thrilled Honey would choose me!" Bunnie said.

"Me too! I've always wanted to try her clothing on!" Shade said.

"Ooh I can't wait to tell Chaos this!" Tikal said.

"This should be fun, especially since I'm gonna help make the clothing!" Perci said.

 **Babylon Zeppelin...**

Jet was annoyed with how recently the rogues have barely found any good treasure to collect. They often flew around old abandoned areas like mines, ancient castles and other places like that, but there was nothing. Currently Jet was burying his head on his desk. He was desperate to find some good stuff to sell. Meanwhile, Wave was on her computer listening to music when an email popped up. One of the key things she noticed was how much she would be paid.

"Hmm...a fashion show huh? That doesn't sound too bad." Wave thought.

She had her door open and Storm had heard everything.

"Are you sure you're even up for that Wave?" Storm teased.

Wave nearly jumped out of her feathers seeing Storm suddenly there. She scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I bet I'll be the best model at the show. It's won't be that difficult." Wave said.

"Yeah...we'll see then." Storm waved her off.

Wave flipped him off before smiling back at the email.

 **Sol Dimension...**

Blaze laid on the comfort of her massive bed listening to music on her phone when she sees that she also had gotten Honey's email. After reading it she smiled.

"Well isn't this interesting. An invitation to model for Honey's fashion show on Sodor. Well...I guess it wouldn't hurt...nothing really happens around here anyway." Blaze shrugged.

 **Back on Sodor...**

Honey felt satisfied when she got all positive replies back. She went to her window at looked out at the island as nighttime approached.

"I'm gonna love this place." Honey smiled.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. Honey The Cat PT 3

Chapter 3: Honey The Cat PT 3

Later that night at the engine sheds, all the engines were talking about the upcoming events. Thomas and Percy were the most excited.

"Wow...everyone on Sodor has been excited for this event...there's no way anything could go wrong." Thomas said.

"I wouldn't say that...every time one of those mobians come here, trouble follows." Gordon said.

"I'm sure the villains have taken a hint at this point, besides, even if something does happen, Sonic will come to save us." Edward said.

"True...but have you noticed how every time he TRIES to help, one of us has to help him...namely Thomas." Gordon glared at the tank engine.

"Trust me Gordon, I'll be much happier if I don't have to go into space again or run away from someone." Thomas said.

"But you have to admit those were pretty sweet!" Percy spoke up.

"Yeah, that's nothing most of us couldn't do." Henry added.

"I could probably do the space thing!" James scoffed.

"Hah...you'll be screaming the whole time." Gordon teased.

Indeed." Emily agreed.

"Oh whatever." James rolled his eyes.

"Alright everyone lets get some sleep, we got a busy week ahead of us." Thomas announced.

They all agreed and got some sleep...well not everyone. During the middle of the night, Percy was the only one to strangely awake when he spotted a red orb falling down from the sky. It was pretty far away and a thunderous sound was made when it collided with the ground. Percy listened as some of the engines briefly stirred, but fall back asleep a second later. Percy was worried...what now?

The next day, Percy was still wondering what had fallen last night, but he hadn't told anybody yet. Some of the engines were already gone to do their jobs leaving only Percy, Thomas and Henry.

"Feeling better Henry?" Thomas asked.

"Much better, I hope I get a job soon." Henry said.

"I'm still going to find the best flatbed for Honey." Thomas said.

"Hmm...Thomas...I think we're in trouble again." Percy said looking around.

"What do you mean Percy?" Thomas asked.

"Well last night, I saw a red orb or something fall down from the sky. Maybe it's some kind of alien...ugh...again." Percy sighed.

"You should go find it. But don't disturb it yet." Thomas said.

"NO! NO! NO MORE EVIL ALIENS!" Henry panicked.

"Relax Henry, I'm sure it's not a big deal." Thomas chuckled.

"Easy for you to say." Henry whimpered.

Percy decided to go find it and left Thomas to deal with a panicking Henry. Percy did his best to look for any signs of damage the unknown object could've made. So far he was seeing nothing bad. He passed by a few engines and eventually found his way to the Quarry. He saw Mavis shunting some cars and humming.

"Hello Mavis, did you see some kind of strange object fall from the sky last night?" Percy asked.

"I didn't see it...but I did hear a large explosion." Mavis said rolling up to him.

"I see it didn't do any damage." Percy looked around.

"Nope, hey is that it over there?"

Percy followed Mavis to a siding hidden between two large rocks where a black and red pod laid. It was about half the size of Percy and had a few cracks in it.

"Whoa...I wonder what could be inside." Percy gasped.

"It's best not to disturb it for now. I'm hesitant to tell Sir Topham Hatt...the last thing we need right now are more alien invasions." Mavis said.

"True...well it hasn't moved...so nothing to worry about right now. Well I should go, I won't tell anyone." Percy promised.

"Good idea." Mavis smiled.

On the way back to the sheds, he stopped at a station where he saw Edward with a few trucks with tarps over them.

"Hey Edward, are those supplies for the fashion show?" Percy asked.

"Yes...I got to pick up the stands and decorations that Honey had ordered. Everything will be set up later on tonight...we might even have to sleep in other places. But it's worth it...at least this time." Edward said.

"I agree, I wonder if Thomas will be looking for the flatbed he wanted to find so badly." Percy said.

Just then Toby and Henrietta arrived carrying Honey and Breezie.

"Hey Percy, I'm gonna need you for a little surprise." Honey called out.

"Me? Really? Why?" Percy asked.

"Trust me, you'll find out soon enough." Honey smirked.

"It's going to be amazing kid, just wait and see." Breezie smirked.

Honey got out and hopped onto Percy's front deck and sat there. Percy was surprised, no one thought it was safe to sit there...but Honey didn't care.

"Don't fall." Breezie teased.

"Oh relax it's no big deal." Honey waved her off.

And so Percy set off while Honey explained to him how exactly the show would go. So for the rest of the day, the engines worked hard to make sure everything was set up for the fashion show. Breezie continued to tour the island still developing her plan to buy the island, and so far she was determined to take it for herself. That evening Cream, Vanilla, Cheese and Gemerl continued to help Honey with her clothing. While they were doing that, they never saw Tails flying his plane up above with Zooey riding behind him and Sonic on a wing.

"Ah, Sodor...finally back again, it's been almost forever." Sonic said.

"It's only been a few months!" Tails said.

"I know, but with Egghead constantly trying to attack, I nearly forgot the last time this place was invaded." Sonic said.

"I hope I'm not too late to help Honey, hopefully Perci will be there too!" Zooey said.

"I heard Shade is bringing her." Tails said.

"Well we'll surely beat them to the house, which one was it again?" Sonic asked looking down.

"That light blue one." Tails pointed down.

He landed the plane right in front of the house startling the rabbits inside and Gemerl quickly got into a fighting mood. Racing outside to confront the invaders, he stopped when he saw it was only Sonic, Tails and Zooey.

"Whoa Gemerl, it's just us." Sonic held his hands up.

"Sorry." Gemerl sighed.

"No problem, now we just need to wait for-"

"Hey guys."

Sonic and Tails did a double-take when they saw Perci, Tikal and Chaos 0 standing next to the plane.

"What took ya?" Shade asked.

"HOW DID-BUT WE-BUT YOU-AW NEVEMIND!" Sonic angrily stormed into the house.

The girls all laughed while Chaos, Tails and Gemerl shrugged at each other. Once everyone was in the house, they all agreed to pitch in and help with the clothing and Tikal even got a sneak peek at what she was going to wear and explained why Percy was going to be involved.

The next day, Honey's models including Wave, Rouge, Blaze, Amy and Bunnie were on their way over to the island to get ready. Luckily for the engines, they were able to still sleep in the shed, Thomas had even found a perfect flatbed that Honey agreed on and decorated it. The sheds had balloons, special red curtains and a banner that read: Honey's Fashion Show. In front of the sheds were several stands for people who chose to sit. The plan was for one of the engines to face backwards and push the flatbed out the sheds revealing whoever was showing off the new clothing...seemed easy enough. Fliers were placed and given out and everyone around the island was planning on attending.

"Finally, today's the day!" Honey squealed with excitement.

"This is gonna be so exciting!" Cream said.

The two excitedly hugged and jumped around the house. Cheese and Gemerl just shook their heads in response. Vanilla found Breezie talking with someone over the phone in the living room.

"Of course...it's all coming together. Don't worry, nothing will stop it, and no one will dare try." Breezie evilly smirked.

Vanilla's ear rose up in surprise...Breezie really was going to take over the island for herself. She had to be stopped, but still now wasn't the right time. Breezie hung up and got off the couch seeing Vanilla who pretended she was just coming in.

"Morning 'Nilla, just talked with a good friend." Breezie smiled.

"I see, well I won't get in your way...I'll be in the kitchen." Vanilla said.

She quickly headed into the kitchen not catching Breezie's suspicious glare. All the clothes Honey and the gang had produced were all gathered up and ready to be delivered to Tidmouth Sheds which Toby was gonna do. Since the mobians were scattered around, Honey made sure to text them all to make sure they were at the engine sheds 30 minutes before the show at 3:00. Snack tables were placed in two different spots around the sheds. The only engine missing from the group was Percy.

"Where did Percy go?" Henry asked.

"I don't know, Honey needed him for something...but she never told anyone else." Thomas said.

"Probably using him as some kind of mascot." James figured.

"Oh please James...that would be silly." Emily said.

"No, seriously...I'm telling you, that's what happened." James smirked.

"We'll see about that." Gordon said.

"Huh...I don't know what to believe." Edward sighed.

Finally the moment had arrived, many people were gathered around the sheds including a few more engines. Many signs and people wearing Honey's older lines of clothing were here showing their support. Here interviewing the televising the even was Soar the Eagle.

"I'm here on the Island of Sodor where fashion legend Honey the Cat will be showcasing her new Sodor Collection in today's fashion show right here at Tidmouth Sheds. Hmm...maybe there is something good for me in there." Soar thought.

"Um...I do have a few men clothes, but they're mostly women's." Honey said.

"Indeed they are, so Honey, how lucky are you to be showcasing your latest collection here on Sodor?"

"Extremely lucky, this place has so much history and bright colors, there's no way I'd pass this up! It's more than just the business." Honey smirked.

"Well I must say you picked such a lovely day to do it. No alien invasions, knights from another realm, pirates, evil demons or-"

"DON'T JINX IT!" Sonic yelled from nearby.

"Hey who's the reporter here!" Storm scowled.

Meanwhile, the steam team of course had to move onto different tracks except for Thomas who was in charge of pushing the flatbed out. Breezie watched from the side with Vanilla, Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt.

"I must say this will work out after all." Breezie said.

"My engines know how important this is, there was no way they would ruin it." STH said.

"This time...still...something else could go wrong!" Breezie shrugged.

STH decided not to comment out of fear. Inside the sheds, Honey raced in to make sure the girls were all properly ready. Thomas was inside watching as the girls admired their outfits.

"How you feeling Thomas?" Honey asked.

"I'm excited, by the way, where is Percy?" Thomas asked.

"Oh you'll see." Honey smirked.

Thomas didn't know whether he could trust her on that. When it was time to start, Honey, Zooey and Perci made their way in front of the sheds and to a microphone.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO HONEY THE CAT'S SODOR FASHION SHOW!" Honey announced herself.

Everyone cheered and the engines whistled. Honey bowed and held a thumbs up towards Sir Topham Hatt who nodded. Perci spoke up next.

"We want to thank Sir Topham Hatt for making all of this possible." Perci waved over to him.

STH blushed when everyone cheered for him. Finally Zooey took the mic.

"Now then, we will begin with our first outfit for the Sodor collection."

And that was Thomas' cue, on the yellow and red colored flatbed, Blaze stood on top wearing a long light blue dress with red stripes going across it. She also wore long black gloves and yellow high-heels. Thomas backed out slowly and the red curtains opened as they went out. Blaze got to go first since she and the girls played rock, paper, scissors. She was worried what everyone would think and was met with large smiles and of course camera flashes.

"Oh...this isn't as bad as I thought it would be." Blaze thought.

Honey internally squealed with joy as everyone clapped for Blaze.

"AAWWW!" Zooey and Perci said.

Blaze blushed and waved for everyone and struck a few poses. Sonic even whistled making her blush even more but she smiled at him. When her turn was over and they went back inside, Wave was next get on the flatbed wearing a golden cowboy hat, red cowboy jacket, brown gloves, lack tights and golden boots. She struck a few poses and winked at a few people.

"Hah...this will show Jet and Storm." Wave thought.

 **Babylon Zeppelin...**

Indeed she was right, Jet and Storm had been watching it on a TV and were both completely stunned.

"Uh Boss...do you see what I see?' Storm asked.

But Jet says nothing and passes out.

 **Back on Sodor...**

A few minutes later, Rouge was revealed wearing a green dress with long red gloves and high-heels. She waved and swayed her hips as she walked around the platform. While they were unable to decide, in the end, Amy, Bunnie, Tikal, Shade and Cream stood on the flatbed all at once performing different poses. Vanilla smiled and clasped her hands together as a tear came to her eye.

"She looks so beautiful." Vanilla said.

"I agree, she's perfect for it." Sonic said.

"I made sure to pick the right one." Honey rubbed her hands.

Cream wore a small green button dress with a red scarf and green shoes. Similiar to Wave, Shade wore a dark brown cowboy hat and had a brown and red cowboy outfit, white gloves and light brown boots. Tikal wore a bright yellow dress with red stripes and a blue bow. Amy wore a light blue dress with red high-heels and black fingerless gloves. And finally Bunnie had a blue tube-top and yellow and red pants. Both she and Tikal were wearing sandals.

"I think this was a complete success." Sonic said.

"I agree, you three really outdid yourselves." Tails added.

"Thanks cutie." Zooey rubbed his head.

This made Tails blush and Sonic and Gemerl laughed at him. Chaos noticed Breezie was making another call and turned away from the group, Vanilla noticed as well.

"Ugh...who is she talking to now?" Vanilla wondered.

She poked STH on the shoulder and he turned to the concerned rabbit.

"Yes ma'am?" He asked.

"Are you sure about these deals with Breezie? I'm sure she's trying to take over the whole island, not just a part of it." Vanilla said.

Sir Topham Hatt and Lady Hatt looked at each other.

"Well...I don't know what to believe right now, she sounds so convincing." STH said.

"I don't know dear, something's fishy." Lady Hatt said.

"Well I uh..."

STH realized that it was 2 against 1 in this situation. He wanted his island protected at all costs...Breezie may not have been some evil demon, a robotic snake, a purple monster, a multi-eyed god, or even a robotic overlord, but there still seemed to be some hint of evil in her. If the Hatts were at a lost...then Vanilla decided she would find the truth herself, with the help of a certain blue hedgehog of course.

"I'll keep an eye on her." Vanilla whispered.

"Thank you ma'am." STH nodded.

"Aw yeah, letting the girls handle things!" Lady Hatt laughed.

She and Vanilla fist-bump and chuckle while STH blushed. After the other girls presented more outfits, Sonic and Tails got a chance to try on a few of Honey's men clothes. Sonic's outfits were either in the style of cowboy or sports. Tails' consisted of surfers and heavy metal rockstars. Gemerl sighed in relief glad he didn't have try anything on, even though Sonic and Tails were enjoying themselves. When they were done, everyone heard a familiar whistle.

"Percy?" Thomas asked.

Coming up to the sheds was indeed Percy, but he didn't look the same. The engines and the crowd gasped in delight and Honey smirked coming up to the mic.

"Ladies, Gentlemen, and engines I present to you my newest mascot of Honey's Sodor Collection, PERCY!" Honey announced.

Percy had been painted yellow and red with a massive pair of cat ears in front of his funnel, his nose was painted black and large whiskers were tied to his nose. Thick black circles surrounded his eyes and a large metal tail was connected to the back of him pointed upwards.

"Hello everyone! How do I look?" Percy asked.

"Amazing!" Perci said.

"So cute!" Zooey said.

"Nice work!" Sonic held a thumbs up.

"Actually...I think we have a true winner." Tails said.

Everyone looked at Percy who was surprised.

"What? Me? But I haven't tried on any of Honey's clothes?" Percy said.

"True, but you are the best looking!" Rouge admitted.

"Yeah I'll admit it's adorable." Wave said.

"Admit it Percy!" Blaze smirked.

"ADMIT IT NOW!" Amy demanded recieving glares.

Percy could only blush as everyone clapped and the engines whistled and laughed at the same time. With the show over, everyone cheered wildly and proceeded to buy or just check out Honey's Sodor Collection where Zooey manned the stand with them. Perci handled the stand full of merchandise including pictures that Honey agreed to sign. A lot of people even got their picture taken with Honey or Percy...Thomas got a few photos as well. Blaze and Wave came up to Sonic and Tails.

"Sorry Sonic, as must as I would like to stay, I'm needed back in my dimension." Blaze sighed.

"That's okay Blaze, but hey even though you don't like to get help, if you need it, we'll be there!" Sonic smirked.

"Thanks Sonic, maybe I'll be back another day." She smiled.

Suddenly Cream came running over to her and hugs her.

"Please come back soon Blaze!" Cream whined.

"CHAO!" Cheese said.

"Don't worry Cream, you'll see me again soon."

Cream nods and Blaze activates the Sol emeralds and she teleports away. Wave grabs her extreme gear and winks at Tails.

"I guess I'll be see you guys in a few days for the Sodor Grand Prix, give me a challenge this time shorty." Wave smirked.

"Ha-ha, you bet!" Tails nods.

"Tell Jet he better be ready." Sonic said.

"You two will never change...but that's fine." Wave rolled her eyes.

Wave flew off into the sky just as Tikal and Chaos were about to leave.

"Well we should get going, Chaos needs to get to a meeting for his next movie." Tikal informed them.

"Let us know how it goes." Sonic said.

Chaos nods before he and Tikal flicker away. The rest of the girls had decided to stay for awhile, except surprisingly Amy who had other plans back home, plus she really didn't want to be anywhere near Breezie and her mysterious ways. Perci and Zooey decided to stay with Honey as they had some more work to do. Cream, Vanilla, Cheese and Gemerl of course stayed for a long visit while Breezie worked on her plans. Sonic sensed a disturbance.

"Hey Tails."

"Yeah Sonic?"

"I had some sort of bad feeling..."

"So you're not the only one huh?"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Sonic and Tails turned to see all the remaining girls laughing at one of the Boos that had tried to scare them. They had captured him and dress him up with a pink bow and a small red dress. Three other Boos laughed at him too, the poor Boo growled in embarrassment and blushed.

"At least that wasn't what we were having a bad feeling of." Sonic chuckled.

 _ **End of ARC 1.**_

 _ **To be continued in ARC 2: Dangerous Air...**_


	4. Predator Hawk PT 1

ARC 2: Dangerous Air

Chapter 4: Predator Hawk PT 1

The next day, the Island of Sodor began to wind down after the successful fashion show that Honey the cat hosted and the massive sales of her new Sodor Collection and merchandise was making her happier and happier by the minute. Millions of people were even ordering her clothes and merchandise online. Honey the cat spent the afternoon with Perci the bandicoot and Zooey the fox watching on Honey's labtop as the sales continued to increase. The higher the number, the larger her smile became until it started to hurt. Perci and Zooey would have to reset her mouth just to do it all over again.

"This is so FANTASTIC! EVERYONE ON THE WHOLE ISLAND IS BUYING OUR STUFF! OUR COMPANY IS BIGGER THAN EVER! I KNEW BREEZIE WAS RIGHT, good thing I listened to her." Honey smiled.

"Speaking of Breezie, have any of you seen her? She never came back to the house last night." Perci asked.

"Nope...I guess she's out taking another tour." Zooey shrugged.

Downstairs, Cream and Gemerl were helping Vanilla make cupcakes while Cheese just watched.

"Mama, where do you think Breezie went? She never came back yesterday." Cream asked.

Vanilla tensed up but refused to show how worried she was, she nearly dropped the cupcake tray which thankfully was empty at the moment. She needed to keep her daughter safe from that green hedgehog...Cream didn't need to be put in danger by the hands of a sneaky business person.

"I'm sure she's just very busy helping Sir Topham Hatt with improving the island." Vanilla assured.

"True...it would be nice for the island to get bigger. Breezie can make everything better than it is now." Cream clapped with joy.

"Yeah...better..." Vanilla gritted her teeth.

Speaking of the green hedgehog she was currently sitting on a bench at Knapford Station looking at a map of Sodor while waiting for Gordon with the express. At the same time she had a mysterious client on the phone.

"Don't worry, the fat controller will give in soon. There's no doubt, Sodor will finally be mine, and no one will stop me. You'll get your major pay if you're willing to help me out."

 **"Well if I do this...you better pay up, or you'll become my next prey...and you wouldn't want that."**

"Oh relax, hell I'll show you the money before you do it, just get here and get done with whatever you're doing over at the agency." Breezie waved it off.

 **"Fine."**

After she hung up, she saw Sonic heading her way while out for a run. He stopped in front of her and started to stretch.

"Hey speedy, what's the rush?" Breezie asked.

"Oh just making a run, you're a little early, I don't think Gordon will be here anytime soon." Sonic said.

"Eh doesn't matter. By the way you and that fox were pretty good at the fashion show yesterday." Breezie complimented.

"Thanks, it was pretty fun. But most of the time me and Tails were just goofing around. I wouldn't be caught dead having to wear clothing like that Boo did, poor guy got laughed at by everybody." Sonic shook his head.

"True, it was funny. Anyways, I'd stay on the island if I were you. Change is coming."

"What kind of change?"

"I'm not at liberty to say right now, you'll see."

Breezie winked and walked away. Sonic started to wonder if this is what he was supposed to be worried about. But he shrugged it off and continued on his run. High above, Tails was flying around in his plane checking the cool scenery. His radar could sense something strange was on the island, and it was coming from the quarry.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Tails flew down.

Landing at the Quarry, he listened as the troublesome trucks laughed and joked with one another. Tails had to shake his head.

"Wow...I can't believe the engines put up with them all these years."

He followed his small tracking device until it came to the large pod Percy had found previously. Tails was shocked and went to touch it...it was cold.

"Woah, this definitely fell from the sky, but from where? And what are the odds of it landing here?" Tails wondered.

"This island really does has a curse on it huh fox-boy?" Came a familiar purring.

Tails turned to see Rouge standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hello Rouge, still looking for treasure?" Tails asked.

"You bet kid, what's this anyway?" Rouge came over.

"I don't know, some kind of alien pod...and it's cold."

"Hmm...ugh and a bit slimy." Rouge cringed when ooze dripped from the cracked areas.

"Maybe we should just leave it alone for right now right Rouge?"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Rouge's communicator goes off and she pushes down her glove. Shadow was contacting her.

"I'm here Shadow."

 **"Rouge...where are you?"**

"Aw you miss me already?"

 **"Ugh...are you still on that island?"**

"Of course, finding treasure, it's what I do."

 **"Well...I heard from the commander that some new agent is here...haven't seen him yet though."**

"Oh? Did you get his name?"

 **"I think his name is Predator Hawk."**

Rouge tapped her chin, it didn't seem to ring a bell.

"Don't remember Shadow...just make sure Omega doesn't try to blast him, you know how he is around newcomers."

 **"Don't remind me, anyways...just get done doing whatever you're doing."**

"Speaking of what I'm doing, me and fox-boy found an alien pod, it's black and red like you. Know of any aliens besides that Black Doom?" Rouge asked.

 **"...No...not really..."**

Rouge rasied an eyebrow, was Shadow hiding something?

"Fine...I'm off to look for more treasure."

 **"Fine...Shadow out..."**

Shadow hung up and Rouge turned to Tails.

"Maybe Shadow really does know something." Tails shrugged.

"Possibly, like he's gonna tell us." Rouge smirked.

The two look at the pod one more time before leaving.

 **G.U.N. HQ...**

Shadow snuck into a hallway were the commander was giving the new hawk a debriefing for a mission. Shadow thought this hawk looked slightly familiar, he was taller and blue while wearing a red headband, red gloves and boots. He was straightening his bandolier casually tapping a foot on the ground. Predator Hawk hated being told what to do all the time and dealing with so many rules. However, there were a few things that were worth listening to, especially when it came to money.

"So...we need you to keep watch of the target until it's the right time to capture her. Any questions?" The commander asked.

"Nope...I think I got it all covered." The hawk rubbed his gloved claws again.

"Good, don't fail us."

When the commander left, Shadow decided to make himself known.

"I see the commander was giving you a special mission already. Don't I know you from somewhere?" Shadow asked.

"Depends, you don't look that familiar to me. But look hedgehog I don't have time to talk, I need to get to this island to do some spying...while at the same time applying my own goals to the list." His beak curved into a smile.

"Wait...weren't you with the Destructix?"

"I used to be part of the Destructix, but we decided to part ways for a bit. But that's all you need to know, now if you'll excuse me, I must go." Predator said.

Before Shadow could say anything else the hawk had already set off out of the HQ. Shadow wondered of the others should watch out for him. Then again...he figured they could take care of themselves as even Thomas had proved it a few times before, so it wasn't his business.

 **Sodor...**

Thomas was busy traveling along his branch line with Annie and Clarabel going to pick up some passengers. Inside Annie, Shade and Bunnie were chatting alone.

"Wow...I didn't know I'd look so good in Honey's clothing. Luckily she saving me a few pairs of those cute skirts." Shade said.

"That sugar-hog sure did look nice in his little cowboy uniform. I must say I had a wonderful time." Bunnie smiled.

"Oh yes...we had no worries. I thought someone was going to try and ruin it."

"Ah shoot, we wouldn't let that happen. Besides, things have been looking up around here it seems." Bunnie said.

"You say that like you've been here before." Shade asked.

"I may have a traveled here long ago...but just for past business. Speaking of business, I have to say that I don't quite trust that business-hog!"

"Oh yeah Breezie, something's up with her. I heard Vanilla may not like her."

"Hmm...maybe we should look into it...get the whole story."

"I think so."

And so Shade and Bunnie decided to work together, but now they needed to talk to Vanilla. Thomas meanwhile was enjoying the nice weather, barely a cloud in the sky. With the fashion show over, now he was wondering about the extreme gear race.

"I hope that Breezie knows what she's doing. This grand prix can attract even more people to the island...that would be lovely." Thomas said.

"Indeed Thomas, the more the merrier." Annie said.

"As long as it doesn't attract more evil forces." Clarabel worried.

"Relax Clarabel, there's nothing we can't do."

"I hope you're right."

Suddenly Sonic comes speeding by.

"Yo Thomas, that was a crazy show yesterday." Sonic said.

"Yes it was Sonic, looking forward to see you beating Jet at the grand prix." Thomas whistled.

"Oh you know it, I bet he's still fuming over losing the Wisps that one time."

"Hah-ha, I wouldn't be surprised."

Up ahead in a signal box, the signal man was making sure all the points were correctly set, but he is suddenly ambushed by Predator Hawk.

"AAH! WHO ARE YOU?" The man cowered in a corner.

"I'm the hawk that's gonna punch your lights out if you don't change those points." Predator Hawk threatened.

"But Thomas will-"

"That's what I want! HURRY UP!"

Predator took a step forwards towards the man who gulped and changed the points so that Thomas was heading into a siding. Thomas saw the points change and gasped.

"Oh no! STOP!"

Thomas put on his brakes and Sonic gasped. Bunnie and Shade screamed as Thomas jerked into a siding and crashed through a set of buffers derailing him and forming a zig-zag formation. Sonic looked at the points, then looked up at the signal box above. The man whimpered when Predator stepped up to him.

"TELL...NO ONE...OR ELSE!"

He place a sharp claw on the man's neck threatening to stab him, the man nodded and Predator took off before Sonic arrived.

"Dude the points were switched what the heck?" Sonic sneered.

"Uh sorry...I uh..."

Sonic didn't want to hear his excuse and hopped back down to the rails and saw the girls exit.

"Sugar-hog!" Bunnie hugged him.

"Hey Sonic." Shade said.

"S'up girls, look I'd love to chat but I need to get help." Sonic pointed to Thomas.

"Alright we'll stay with him." Bunnie said.

"Thanks!"

Sonic took off.

"That's Sonic for ya, always willing to help." Shade said.

"You alright sugar-tank?" Bunnie asked Thomas.

"Yes...but that was strange." Thomas said.

"Yeah...hmm...you think the signalman could've been forced to do it?" Shade wondered.

"It's possible, but since Sonic never said why the man did it, he probably was." Bunnie thought.

Back at Knapford Station, Breezie was relieved to see Predator Hawk heading her way. He landed a few feet away feeling proud of himself.

"Breezie."

"Predator, nice to meet you in person."

She held out a fist for him to bump, much to his surprise. But wanting to hurry this up he bumped it.

"So...this deal better be real." Predator sneered.

"Oh you want proof?"

Breezie uncovered a brief case by the side of the building and opened it in front of him. Predator gasped at total amount of $1,000,000 right in front of him. He and Breezie locked eyes for a minute as they both grew devious smirks. Breezie then closes the case.

"So...ready to cause some trouble?" Breezie asked.

"Actually I already made a head-start."

"Really?"

"I derailed some little blue punk!"

Breezie knew who he was talking about.

"Impressive...well then you help me own this island, the money is all yours."

"Deal."

The two shook hands knowing things were going to go their way. However, while Breezie may not be a trustworthy person...neither was Predator Hawk. Gordon arrived soon while Edward had to shunt his coaches since Thomas was derailed and Percy was helping Honey. When it was almost time to leave, Breezie stepped inside one of the coaches and turned to Predator.

"Good luck."

Predator just nodded and flew off. Gordon whistled and headed off, not noticing STH standing by his window in his office looking worried.

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. Predator Hawk PT 2

Chapter 5: Predator Hawk PT 2

Help came sooner than Thomas thought when Sonic sent Henry and Rocky to come lift him, Annie and Clarabel back on the tracks. Bunnie and Shade were relived when it was all over.

"Back on the tracks again Thomas." Sonic held a thumbs up.

"Thanks Sonic, I hope nothing else goes wrong." Thomas sighed.

"Heh...anything that happens, I can easily take care of it." Sonic scoffed.

Bunnie and Shade roll their eyes.

"Except all the times you needed help around here." Shade reminded him.

Sonic sweat-dropped and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh...right uh...anyways, I'll go find whoever may be here to harm the island again." Sonic said.

He took off down the line leaving the others chuckling.

"Sugar-hog sure likes to show off eh Shade?" Bunnie said.

"No doubt."

While Sonic was off, Predator Hawk was high above looking for more trouble to cause. He flew through a few neighborhoods scratching lines on the house windows and scaring a few kids. A soccer match was even ruined when Predator flew down towards the teams and popped on the ball in his claws. Some team members tried to attack him but he easily knocked them all out and flew away. He wanted a challenge, he needed to find a worthy prey.

"Ah, what do we have here?"

Up ahead was Tails who was back to flying in his plane, he was talking to Sonic over a communicator.

"Sonic, I'm not sure if we should try to open that pod. But it also can't stay here." Tails said.

 **"You're right buddy, we'll come up with a plan, but for now, just make sure nobody touches it."**

"Roger that."

Before Sonic could hang up, Predator darted for Tails and kicked him in the back of the head knocking him into the controls.

"AUGH!" Tails screamed.

 **"TAILS! TAILS WHAT HAPPENED?"**

"I'M LOSING CONTROL!"

The Tornado-2 started to dive towards the ground while Predator laughed.

"Hah! Good look landing fox-boy!" Predator laughed.

Down below, Sonic could see Tails in the distance.

"TAILS NO!" Sonic yelled.

BOOM!

Sonic's eyes widened more as he saw a large explosion and smoke rise into the air.

"NO!"

Sonic broke the sound barrier and headed to save his friend. Meanwhile, Predator was starting to look for more engines to terrorize. He pushed a large rock that was bigger than him onto a line that James was traveling on with some freight cars. Predator allowed himself to be known as he stood beside the rock until James appeared.

"Huh? OH NO!" James yelled.

He braked hard but the trucks kept pushing him until he smashed into the rock causing him to derail and some of the car fell out spilling out crates. The troublesome trucks laughed and James just groaned. Predator Hawk laughed as well.

"Pathetic heaps of metal." He insulted him.

"Who are you?" James asked.

"No one you need to know just yet."

Predator flew off before James could respond. Around Ffarquhar Station, Bertie the bus was resting before his next passenger run. While the driver was gone, Predator snuck towards the bus and proceeded to pop all of his tires. Bertie awoke and tried to move out of instinct but unfortunately he couldn't.

"What? My tires have been popped!" Bertie gasped.

"Later loser!" Predator laughed.

He flew off before Bertie could respond. Throughout the day, STH was getting angry phone calls from several people around town, complaining about some blue hawk who had been harassing them.

"So Thomas and James were derailed, Bertie's tires were popped, children were scared away and now all the mail that Percy is supposed to deliver tonight had been stolen? Ugh...look we'll try to figure this all out." STH said.

He quickly hung up the phone and pinched the bridge of this nose...maybe Breezie was right...she did have a plan to improve the island, plus she was rich. He felt that he had no other option. He needed to make a call. Meanwhile with Breezie she was sitting on the couch in the rented house. Cream and Cheese were out back playing frisbee with Gemerl. Honey, Zooey and Perci were upstairs watching TV and Vanilla was in the kitchen washing dishes while listening to Breezie.

"So Sir, you've finally agreed to my offer. Well I'm not surprised, I did here about all the crazy events that happened all day, crashes, angry passengers, scared children, nothing but, as you say, confusion and delay. With my help, there will be no more confusion and delay." Breezie smirked.

Vanilla listened closely, something had to be done. She knew it would be too late if she didn't act now...but at the time...what COULD she do? She usually stayed away from these situations...and she wasn't a fighter, not to say she couldn't if she had no other option. While deciding what she would do...Breezie laughed loudly.

"Alright then Topham, I'll be over by your office in a bit...we'll finish the deal there...at least part of it."

Before STH could respond she hung up and scoffed.

"He-he...what an idiot." Breezie chuckled.

She stood up to straighten her red suit and Vanilla finally swallowed her concerns and came over to her.

"Why?"

Breezie heard her and turned around, clasping her hands together.

"Why what 'Nilla?" Breezie asked innocently.

Vanilla took a deep breath and continued.

"Why do you want this island so badly...and to yourself?"

Breezie was not surprised that Vanilla had been spying on her, she looked down with her eyes closed before answering.

"It's simple really...I buy the island...that means more money for me, I'll have the engines still working of course, only under new management. This island is too famous and easy to capture for myself, that's why I'm hosting the Grand Prix and convinced Honey to have her Fashion Show here. More people will come and stay, and with this island in my clutches, my empire can expand. And I thank that little blue tank engine for helping out, if all those past villains, monsters and aliens have never came here, this island would never be as popular as it is now. SODOR...WILL...BE...MINE! AND NOT YOU, YOUR LITTLE BRAT OR HER FRIENDS WON'T DO A DAMN THING TO STOP ME!" Breezie finished.

Vanilla was both horrified and angry at the same time, how could this hedgehog be so heartless? Not to mention how she just insulted Cream. Vanilla was slowly starting to lose all thoughts of being a pacifist. Fire rose throughout her body, her gloved fists tightened, her ears twitched and a low growl escaped her throat. Breezie angrily stepped up to her face.

"So 'Nilla, going to do something about it?" Breezie challenged.

Then just a second later, Vanilla swung at wicked haymaker at Breezie knocking the hedgehog on the ground busting her lip. Vanilla pointed to her.

"DON'T...EVER...INSULT MY DAUGHTER! YOU LEAVE HER OUT OF THIS! AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER COME BACK TO THIS ISLAND!" Vaniila snarled.

Breezie slowly got up, wiping the bit of blood on her lip, she even a crooked smile on her face.

"Yeah we'll see huh? You know what, normally I would've pounced on you and beat the shit out of you...but I'm letting this slide...I got more important business than fighting you...bitch."

Breezie stormed towards the front door and left the house planning to head over to Knapford Station. Vanilla just stood there trying to contain her anger. As Breezie left, Bunnie and Shade had arrived too late.

"Hey Vanilla...you okay?" Shade asked.

Vanilla turned to them with tears coming down, Bunnie raced over and hugged her.

"What's wrong dear?" Bunnie sat her down on the couch.

Before Vanilla could speak, the phone rang and Shade picked it up.

"Hello?"

 **"Shade! You won't believe what happened earlier."**

"What Sonic?"

 **"Someone made Tails crash his plane and now he's in the hospital, thought you guys might want to come over to check on him."**

"Oh no." Bunnie gasped.

Toby decided to take everyone to the Wellsworth Hospital, however they didn't get too far when Predator Hawk flew by throwing a rock breaking Henrietta's windows.

"OW!" Henrietta cringed.

"HENRIETTA!" Toby yelped.

Gemerl and the girls ducked from the shower of glass and broken rock.

"Who's that?" Bunnie asked.

"Trouble." Shade sighed.

Predator Hawk smashed open Henrietta's door and faced the group.

"Ooh, worthy prey perhaps?" Predator guessed.

"Who are you?" Shade growled.

"I'm Predator Hawk, and you all are my next targets!"

"I don't think so." Bunnie growled.

Shade activated her helmet and Henrietta got nervous.

"Fighting inside me is not a good idea." She announced.

Gemerl immediately flew at Predator and tackled him out of Henrietta and they flew away into the distance towards the Steamworks. Shade and Bunnie turned to Vanilla, Cream, Cheese, Honey, Zooey and Perci.

"You six head to the hospital, tell Sonic we'll be late." Shade said.

Then Shade teleported her and Bunnie to the Steamworks. Inside, Thomas and James were getting their buffers repaired. Victor and Kevin were talking nearby.

"Huh...what are the odds of two engines needing their buffers fixed at the same time boss?" Kevin asked.

"I don't know...but at least we can fix them." Vector said.

"Hopefully that hawk won't end up here."

Suddenly Gemerl and Predator crash through a window and land nearby startling everyone.

"I spoke too soon." Kevin sighed.

Predator knocked Gemerl off and got up.

"You're gonna pay for that robot." Predator growled.

"Bring it on hawk!" Gemeral cracked his robotic knuckles.

Predator flexed his claws and lunged at Gemerl who dodged out of the way and the hawk slammed into the side of James.

"Ow, mind my paintwork!" James sneered.

"Oh shut up!" Predator said.

He lunged again and Gemerl flew back at him with a fist, Predator did the same. The two sucker-punched each other, Hawk getting the most pain and hit the ground. Gemerl flew back crashing into the side of Thomas.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Thomas said.

Gemerl flew around the Steamworks chasing Predator who managed to dodge any lunges and was getting annoyed. Gemerl was trying his best not to run into any of the engines but Predator was constantly flying near them...Predator had found his weakness. He managed to finally grab Predator and throw him to the ground and zoomed down to punch him. But Predator grabbed a steel pole next to him and whacked Gemerl into a wall cracking parts of his armor.

"Hah...too easy, I'm not impressed." Hawk scoffed.

"Maybe we can change that."

Predator is suddenly sucker-punched by Bunnie with her metal arm. Predator staggered back and saw Bunnie and Shade standing there.

"So the prey came crawling to the predator...interesting." Hawk smirked.

"Enough, time to wipe that smirk off your beak." Shade said.

She and Bunnie lunged together at Hawk who jumped away, then raced at them and kicked them both in the face. Shade slipped behind him and punched him in the back of the head, then Bunnie punched him in the face. Hawk jump and kicked Bunnie in the head before jumping away from a lunging Shade. Hawk hopped on top of Thomas perched on the dome.

"Up here girls." He teased.

Bunnie activated her rocket boosters and flew up at him, but Hawk side-stepped her and kicked her into a crane hard enough to sent the crane arm crashing into the side of the building. Shade had enough and teleported up to him and punched him, he punched back. The engines and workers shut their eyes when the two started fist-fighting. Finally Hawk kicked her into Thomas' funnel. He lunged but Shade ducked and the hawk crashed into the funnel, flipped over the front and fell on Thomas' deck. Seeing a wrench nearby, he grabbed it and threatened to hit Thomas with it. Shade, Bunnie and Gemerl tried to stop him.

"No you don't...you let me go...and I won't have to smash this engine's face." Predator growled.

Nobody wanted that, Thomas looked at the heroes with a terrified face. Predator had a wicked grin on his beak, his sharp gloved claws curled over the wrench. Gemerl turned to the girls.

"Let him go...we'll get him next time." Gemerl sighed.

And so Predator dropped the wrench and flew out of the Steamworks laughing. Bunnie needed to make a call. At the hospital, everyone was crowded around Tails as he woke up.

"Ugh...my head." Tails groaned.

"Tails buddy are you okay?" Sonic asked.

"I think so, just got a headache. Tails said.

"We were so worried, you were pretty bruised from the crash." Cream said.

"But I know you've been through worse." Zooey added.

"Yeah...I think I'll be fine. I need to be since the World Grand Prix is coming up." Tails said.

Just then Rouge came in.

"What did I miss?" Rouge asked.

"Well, you see-"

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Honey's phone went off.

"Hello?"

 **"That hawk got away...is Tails okay?"**

"Yeah he's fine, say I was wondering...have you seen Breezie?"

When Honey asked that, Vanilla starts to feel woozy and everyone noticed.

"Mama, you okay?" Cream asked.

"I'm fine...it's just..."

Suddenly she faints but Sonic catches her.

"NURSE! WE GOT A RABBIT DOWN!" Sonic yelled over Cream's crying.

Vanilla had felt a sinking feeling, it came from STH's office where Breezie had asked the major question.

"So Topham...ready to expand?"

STH sighed...looks like it really would come to this.

"Very well."

 _ **End of ARC 2.**_

 _ **To be continued in ARC 3: Sodor Grand Prix...**_


	6. Breezie The Hedgehog PT 1

ARC 3: Sodor Grand Prix

Chapter 6: Breezie The Hedgehog PT 1

Light made its way into Vanilla's eyes as she slowly began to open them while groaning. She moved a hand over her eyes to block the incoming light, but then she heard multiple voices.

"MAMA!"

"Vanilla you okay?"

"Ms. Rabbit please speak to us."

"What happened?"

Vanilla fully opened her eyes and looked to see everyone surrounding her, including Tails. She was lying on the hospital bed Tails was previously on. Shade, Bunnie and Gemerl were also there to check on her. Cream immediately went to hug her.

"Oh mama I was so worried! You passed out on us." Cream said.

"How long?" Vanilla asked.

"Just 20 minutes...but why?" Sonic asked.

Vanilla remembered why and now knew she had no choice but to tell them about her thoughts. She took a deep breath as everyone moved a bit closer.

"It's Breezie..." She started.

The others were confused of course.

"What about her?" Shade asked.

"She's...she's planning to take control of the whole island!" Vanilla revealed.

"WHAT?" Tails gasped.

"No! She wouldn't do that! Right Honey?" Cream whined.

Honey thought back to how many times she had seen Breezie on the phone, but never payed her no mind to what she was talking about. Now that she thought about it, Breezie did seem to be hiding something.

"I don't know...I was sure I could trust her, we all should have." Honey said.

"Well now we can't...Breezie can't do this! And I won't let her!" Sonic shook a fist.

"We can just go ambush her right now, she's probably at Sir Topham Hatts office." Gemerl suggested.

"True...however, you know she really love the media...maybe we can use it against her." Sonic figured out.

Everyone turned to the blue hedgehog confused.

"What do you mean Sonic?" Tails asked.

"I'm saying we should wait until the Sodor Grand Prix begins, there we can foil her plans once and for all and humiliate her. It's time to wreck her empire!" Sonic held a thumbs up.

Everyone agreed, it was a good plan...except for one detail.

"Uh...what about Predator Hawk sugar-hog?" Bunnie asked.

"I have a feeling he and Breezie are working together...and so...we need someone to go undercover and kinda spill any more hidden details on their plans." Sonic said.

They all looked at one another, who would volunteer for that?

"WE WILL!"

Honey smiled and raised both Zooey and Perci's hands.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"Yeah, we can totally do this!" Honey cheered.

"True, you three are in the same businesses as Breezie." Tails figured.

"Are you sure about this?" Rouge asked.

"Of course! not to worry, we can make her crack." Honey smirked.

"Excellent, meanwhile me and Tails need to go get our extreme gear for practice, I wanna give Jet the challenge of his life." Sonic said.

"Let's go! Wait...Vanilla will you be okay?" Tails asked.

"Yes I'm fine now." Vanilla assured.

Cream helped her mother onto her feet as they proceeded to leave the hospital and over to Toby.

"Everything in there okay?" Toby asked.

"Yep, come on Toby, I wanna get Vanilla a little ride if that's okay." Cream said.

"No problem." Toby ringed his bell.

Meanwhile, Thomas was racing through the night heading home after a crazy day. Up ahead he could see Percy taking on water while still wearing his cat outfit.

"Hello Percy, where have you been lately?" Thomas asked.

"Oh hey Thomas...I've been going all around the island showing off my outfit...but now I'm heading home." Percy said.

"He-he, you sure do look great." Thomas chuckled.

"Thanks...hey what's wrong?"

Thomas had suddenly felt a strange energy...it was very familiar. He looked down the tracks and gasped.

"Thomas?" Percy called out.

"Percy...it's...it's."

"It's what?"

"Follow me."

So Percy followed Thomas down the line, it was starting to get foggy but the two pushed on. Percy had no idea where Thomas could be taking him, or could be feeling. Finally after a few more minutes, Thomas stopped at a familiar location.

"What are we doing here? I don't think she needs help right now." Percy whispered.

They had stopped just before the magic buffers, Thomas shut his eyes.

 _"Hello again Thomas...I sense trouble heading to the island again..."_

"Yes...but nothing as big this time."

 _"Indeed, I believe you and Sonic can handle this one on your own. However, I believe some alternate forms are necessary if you want to learn more...maybe even join the grand prix. I sensed how you wish you could join in."_

"It would be nice, but how?"

 _"Keep your eyes closed."_

Immediately Thomas and Percy began to feel themselves float of the ground and surrounded in magic gold dust. Percy's eyes were forced shut as they groaned in uneasiness.

 _"Don't worry...you'll be able to change back whenever you want to."_

Up in the sky, Rouge was flying around thinking back to that pod.

"Soon we'll need to crack that thing open and either save or destroy whatever is inside." Rouge thought.

Suddenly she sees a bright golden light shoot out nearby some trees, she thought it was uncovered treasure.

"Ooh, looks like tonight may be my lucky night." Rouge figured.

She flew down towards the location as the beam vanished, but what she saw made her gasp.

"Huh...that's a good look for you two." She purred.

Meanwhile, Breezie had exited Sir Topham Hatt's office satisfied and ready to move on to the next part of her plan, the Sodor Grand Prix. Many fliers were posted all around the island so everyone was excited. Breezie was ready to own the island for herself. Up in the sky, she could see Predator Hawk coming to land.

"Nice work Hawk, keep this up and the money will be yours." Breezie said.

"Good...I'm actually having fun with this. So did the man finally crack?"

"Oh yes, he thinks I just want part of it, but I'm gonna claim all of it once the Grand Prix is over, thought I'd give the plan a little stretch in order to lower suspicion. Hmm...though I may have another problem."

"What?"

"That mother rabbit...she's been getting in the way a lot. She knows too much, probably told the others by now."

A crooked grin spread across Predator's beak.

"You want me to take her out?"

"Yes...but not now...like I said, need to lower the risk. Wait until tomorrow, but still make sure she never gets to me."

"With pleasure, I assume she's the one who did that?"

He pointed to the little spot of dried blood on her lip.

"So what?" She scoffed.

"Just asking." Predator shrugged.

"Just keep them away, QUICK HERE COMES HONEY!" Breezie shooed him away.

Predator flew off just as Honey, Perci and Zooey came over acting like nothing happened.

"Hey Breezie, how's your business holding up? You've been doing a lot lately." Honey asked.

"Oh it's perfect, Sir Topham Hatt just allowed me to work with him on expanding, everything is going according to plan."

The three quickly trade nervous smiles before looking back at her.

"I see, well you coming back to the house?" Honey asked.

"Yep, Topham looked so tired no doubt he's leaving now."

Just as Breezie said that, STH could be seen leaving his office avoiding eye contact with Breezie.

"Ladies." He nodded.

They waved before STH got in his car and sped off home. Honey had noticed STH's uneasy look so she tried to get Breezie to explain more.

"Breezie, you sure everything will be okay? No secrets that could affect any of us?" Honey asked hopefully.

"Sorry kitty, nothing else left to reveal. But I assure that my plans will have a positive impact on this island...Topham and the engines will be pleased." Breezie smirked.

"Okay then...just let us know if you need help or, find anything new." Zooey said.

Perci however was getting annoyed with how Breezie was acting, she was definitely stalling.

"Look Breezie, how do you even know your plan will work? Surely you would need more than just yourself to help expand this island...you can't have the others working for you as slaves or overwork the engines, they have enough to do as it is. Besides, this island doesn't need any more engines." Perci explained.

Breezie rolled her eyes, were they really that desperate to know her full motive? Apparently. Even so...she didn't need anyone getting in her way.

"You worry too much...just leave everything to me." Breezie said.

Perci wanted so bad just to sock her in the jaw, but seeing the small cut on Breezie's lip meant that Vanilla may have already done it. She clenched her fists tightly and just sighed.

"Fine...but don't be surprised when this plan of yours crashes and burns." Perci scowled.

She stormed off with Zooey nervously following her, Honey looked between her friends and Breezie before mouthing an "I'm sorry" and going to catch up. Breezie shook her head.

"It's getting late, better be prepared for the contest tomorrow." Breezie walked off.

Back at the sheds, all the engines minus Thomas and Percy were chatting about the strange events and the Grand Prix. Sonic, Tails, Shade and Bunnie were there watching as Tails worked on his plane.

"Huh? I wonder where Thomas and Percy are." Sonic said.

"Probably just out for a run." Bunnie figured.

"They don't usually go out this late." Shade said.

"HEY GUYS COME ON!"

The three turn to see Tails cashing a few Boos around who were laughing and stealing his tools. Henry of course backed more into his shed while the others engines just watched unable to do anything. Sonic thought it was funny.

"Lighten up Tails, they're just playing." Sonic chuckled.

"Well I'm busy." Tails sneered.

Just then Rouge arrived with too unfamiliar mobians, everyone was suprised.

"Look who I found!" Rouge smirked.

Everyone got a good look at the two. One was a blue cat dressed with a cowboy theme. He had white chest fur, blue eyes and tail, red boots with yellow stripes, black fingerless gloves, a brown cowboy hat between his ears and finally a gold chain necklace with the number 1. He was only a foot taller than Sonic. The second mobian was a shorter green cat with white chest fur, green eyes, a red baseball cap between his long ears, red and green tennis shoes and a red chain necklace with the number 6. Unlike the others he didn't wear gloves.

"Wait a minute...Thomas? Percy? Is that you?" Sonic stepped up.

The blue cat stepped up and smiled.

"Yeah...It's crazy right? Lady did this to us...and even gave us the knowledge of the extreme gear. You see, we wanted to compete in the world grand prix with you. But just being engines...there was no way we could...until now." Thomas said.

"Yeah...it would be fun. And if it goes well this year, maybe next time the others can join in." Percy added.

The mobians thought it was a great idea. Bunnie and Shade thought the two were so adorable.

"Aw you sweeties look so cute." Bunnie pinched Percy's cheek.

"Yeah, your blue is much lighter than Sonic's Thomas." Shade compared them.

"Hey, any shade of blue is awesome." Sonic scoffed.

The engines were also amazed by the transformation.

"Huh...I wonder what animal I would be." James wondered.

"I bet Gordon and Henry would be some kind of bear." Emily said.

"I wouldn't mind that, I'd be the fastest bear on the island." Gordon smirked.

"I'd be the sickest." Henry snorted.

"Hey, are those forms permanent or something?" Edward asked.

"No...we can changed back into engines anytime." Thomas smiled.

"Too bad Lady didn't want to join us." Percy sighed.

"Who said I didn't?"

Everyone turned behind Thomas and Percy to see another cat, only she was pink with dark red eyes and tail, dark blue eyelids, and long blond hair stretching halfway down the back and curled into hooks. She wore a golden dress, long red latex gloves, pink high-heeled boots and a pink tiara. She was taller than Thomas.

"Lady?" Thomas gasped.

"Who else?" She smirked.

Sonic and Tails smiled wide when they saw Thomas blush.

"You look beautiful." Percy said.

"Thanks, surely you two didn't think you were going to compete without a third member did ya?" Lady said.

"Uh...well..." Thomas was at a lost for words.

Sonic chuckled.

"Looks like we got some practice to do." Sonic held a thumbs up.

Nearby, Predator Hawk was perched on top of a building spying on them. He had heard the stories of the magic railroad and Lady.

"So...these three really think they have a chance huh? We'll see about that...heh...and so will my third employer."

Speaking of his third employer, the person contacted him. He pulled down his glove seeing the name.

"Now what could she want now? Probably to talk about what happened today with Breezie."

 **"Predator Hawk, what the hell was that?"**

"Hey I told you from the beginning, anyone who gets in my way, will suffer as well, even if you know them."

 **"You're lucky you were the only one I could get to do this. But for god's sake don't screw this up."**

"Relax...this will be easy..."

 **"It better be."**

The person hung up and Predator Hawk scoffed.

"That kitty needs to take a chill pill."

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. Breezie The Hedgehog PT 2

Chapter 7: Breezie The Hedgehog PT 2

The day had finally come, the day of the Sodor EX Grand Prix, and everyone from all over the island were excited to attend it. Despite the event, most of the engines still had work to do, those that didn't were able to watch on large screens at Tidmouth. A few hours prior to the event, Breezie made sure everything was in order including the areas being used for the races, the arriving competitors and places people could watch it. Everyone was to gather at Tidmouth Sheds.

Lady had managed to magically fix up Tails' plane allowing him to go and pick up Knuckles who was eager to defeat Storm once and for all. Speaking of Storm, he, Jet and Wave arrived on the island making sure to get a good look around so things could be easier for them. The plan of the races was that 2 teams of 3 would go against each other, which ever team loss was eliminated and in order to get a chance to be in the big finale, the leader of the team had to take a lap around the whole island before it was too late. The winner moved on to the next group. Obviously the winner of the finale went home with a mega cash prize.

The teams consisted of 4 different groups including Team Heroes: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles; Team Babylon: Jet, Wave and Storm; Team Mech: Metal Sonic, Omega and Gemerl; and finally Team Sodor: Thomas, Percy and Lady. Needless to say most of them were surprised that the engines had turned into mobians.

"What happened to you guys?" Jet asked looking over at Thomas.

"Magic...that's basically it." Thomas shrugged.

"WOAH! Who's the pink kitty!" Storm asked.

"The name's Lady...protector of this island." Lady smirked.

"Protector? Since when did this island need a protector?" Jet asked.

"It's a very long story...even before mobians ever came to this island." Thomas said.

"Oh and Jet?"

Lady stepped up to the Babylon leader, a little anger present on her face. Wave and Storm backed away.

"Yeah toots?"

POW!

Everyone turned to see Lady sucker-punch Jet to the ground.

"You cause havoc on my island again, and I'll make sure you're sent into the outer regions of space!" Lady threatened.

"Yes ma'am." Jet whimpered.

Wave and Storm immediately broke into laughter and Sonic joined in laughing so hard he tripped straight into Knuckles making them fall but they were still laughing. Jet felt embarrassed being laughed by everyone including his own team. He got back up and tried to change the subject.

"Well, you all won't be laughing when I win this grand prix!" Jet scoffed.

"In your dreams Jet, it's all ours!" Sonic scoffed.

"The robots will conquer this competition!" Metal shouted.

"Hey Thomas, hope you guys do well, you were great during the training, you could possibly win." Sonic patted Thomas on the back.

"Maybe, but it will at least be fun." Thomas said.

"I'm as ready as you are Thomas." Percy said.

"Don't worry, working together we can totally win this." Lady smirked.

Wave came up to Lady with a large smile on her beak.

"Oh my god I love your dress!" Wave beamed.

"Oh thank you darling, you're looking good yourself!" Lady smiled.

Suddenly Honey comes racing towards Thomas and pounces on him with a large hug and squeal.

"OH MY GOD YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE!" Honey squealed.

Then he pounced on Percy who staggered back a lot.

"ALL OF YOU!" Honey yelled.

She was about to pounce on Lady but the pink cat gave her a warning glare so Honey just shook her hand, though the yellow cat was still thrilled over seeing the magical engine-turned-cat.

"Pleasure to meet you Lady." Honey said.

"Same to you Honey." Lady smiled.

A few minutes later, everyone was making sure their gear was ready. Lady had created her teams gear from her own magic gold dust. Lady's was in the shape of a flat golden cloud with engine wheel decals all over it. She called it the Sodor Star. Thomas was using a dark blue version of the Shinobi gear skates he called the Blue Steam, and finally Percy was using a green bike gear he called the Green Fire.

"I wonder who the first teams will be." Tails wondered.

"I kinda hope it's not us." Percy said.

"Keep your spirits up Percy!" Gemerl encouraged him.

Nearby, Vanilla, Cream, Perci, Zooey and Cheese were talking about the upcoming event, at the same time, Breezie was eyeing them nearby. She had a new part of her plan, and she needed to make sure it worked that night. She even started to wonder if she could still trust Predator Hawk, he hasn't been around all day. Soar the Eagle could be heard over a speaker.

"Ladies, gentlemen and engines, welcome to the Sodor EX Grand Prix! Four teams will compete today for the grand prize of one million dollars. There will be three races total and 2 teams may be eliminated before the finale. But they have a chance to come back if they can finish their punishment on time. Our first race will be simple, it will start here at Tidmouth Sheds then go all the way to the docks and loop back here. One team wins, other team gets punished. First 2 teams will be Team Sodor and Team Babylon."

"Yep...should've known." Percy groaned.

"Come on Percy, this should be fun!" Thomas nudged him.

"Hope you're right." Percy said.

"Good luck cat engines, you'll need it!" Jet smirked.

Lady rolled her eyes as she got ready. The engines all whistled rooting for Thomas, Percy and Lady. As the two teams lined up...Wave glanced over to Percy.

 _"He's kinda cute...at least as a mobian."_ Wave thought.

Percy seemed to take notice and made a small smile to Wave who winked back. Thomas and Storm looked eyes and nodded in respect. Lady however looked away from Jet who felt the pain from the earlier punch coming back.

"GO!"

The two teams took off and everyone cheered. Immediately Lady and Jet took the leads and the others were right behind. Jet was worried since the engines would know this island like the back of their funnels. They raced down a long stretch of track on the main line. Percy was doing his best as he boosted up next to Thomas passing Storm.

"I definitely know how Shadow feels." Thomas said.

"He'd probably be jealous." Percy laughed.

Jet was trying to find a way to knock Lady off her board, but she too busy looking ahead. He tried zooming up to her but she simply blocked his path. Wave flew over Percy plucking his forehead before moving ahead of him. Storm was about to pass Thomas but the blue cat jumped on top of the upcoming station and took a flying leap ahead of everyone and started skating like a maniac.

"Bust my buffers! I think I'm really getting the hang of this." Thomas said.

"NO WAY!" Jet snarled.

"Impressive." Wave said.

"Huh, not bad." Storm said.

They were closing in on the docks, Thomas stayed in the lead as they rounded a few bends, dodged a few freight cars and zoomed through Henry's tunnel. Percy was struggling to get past Storm and Wave who kept blocking him.

"Don't feel too bad Percy, you're learning." Wave smirked.

"Yeah...too bad you'll lose." Storm chuckled.

"I don't feel better." Percy sighed.

Lady kept Jet held back as Thomas skated through the air and could see Salty working with Cranky at the docks. With Jet occupied, Wave decided to take a chance and boost ahead after a gear change. She zipped passed Lady and caught up with Thomas.

"Those legs must be tired by now." Wave said.

"Nah...actually...I'm not even at my full speed, I've gotten a lot faster over the years." Thomas said.

Suddenly he ignited a turbo boost on his air shoes and shot straight into the docks nearly making Cranky drop his load, Salty only twitched.

"Shiver me timbers!" Salty yelled.

"Sorry Salty!" Thomas yelled.

"Is Thomas...a cat?" Cranky asked.

Then the others race by and Salty and Cranky spot the change of Percy, though they had never knew much about Lady. The way back to the sheds was much shorter, and the rogues weren't about to let the engines win this one. Jet took a shortcut between a few buildings while Wave and Storm stayed in the air. Storm stayed with Percy as they were coming up on a level crossing. Percy thought it was pretty cool to ride on the road for once. Percy blasts through the crossing, but as Storm prepares to cross, Hiro flies by pulling several freight cars and Storm crashes into them. Wave watched as Thomas hopped around different buildings gaining more speed, his cowboy hat staying on.

"How is this possible?" Wave wondered.

Jet caught up after racing out of a tunnel nearby and nearly rammed into Thomas.

"Out of the way Thomas!" Jet said.

"Not likely Jet." Thomas shook his head.

Jet was about to grab Thomas' hat when Lady rammed him from the side, then Percy tripped him making Jet fall of his board...and just in time. Thomas pushed some more and won when he skidded to the finish line with Wave coming in second followed by Lady and Percy.

"AND WE HAVE OUR FIRST WINNER! TEAM SODOR!" Soar yelled.

Everyone cheered wildly as Thomas waved to the crowd and winked to his fellow engines. Lady and Percy raced up and hugged him.

"Wait to go Thomas!" Percy said.

"That's my blue hero!" Lady nudged him.

"Thanks guys, that was pretty fun!" Thomas said.

"OH YOU JUST GOT LUCKY!" Jet yelled.

"Relax Jet, we still have a chance to get in if you go ahead and deal with the punishment." Wave assured.

Storm arrived a little bruised up.

"What did I miss?"

Soar walked over shaking his head.

"Well Jet as the leader, I'd get started on that lap around the island, you got one hour to complete it." Soar announced.

Jet, like the little kid he was, stomped angrily before picking up his board and taking off. Wave and Storm had to chuckle.

"NO FAIR!" Jet yelled.

Sonic walked over and put a hand on Thomas' shoulder.

"Dude sweet!" Sonic said.

"Very cool!" Tails added.

"Nice moves man!" Knuckles agreed.

"Thanks guys!" Thomas said.

Thomas noticed that Sir Topham Hatt was nowhere to be seen, this puzzled and worried him.

"Have any of you guys seen Sir Topham Hatt?" Thomas asked.

"I think he had leave for some business, so did some of the engines, no work can stop." Shade said.

"The poor dear looked scared." Bunnie said.

Suddenly Honey pounces on Thomas again.

"CONGRATS THOMAS! I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" She yelled.

"Thanks Honey." Thomas blushed.

"She totally as a thing for him." Perci smirked.

"No doubt." Zooey chuckled.

Percy was tapped on the shoulder by Wave and he blushed seeing her. He adjusted his baseball cap quickly.

"Hi Wave." Percy said.

"Hey, look usually I don't admit this at all, plus I love to pick on people who lose to me or suck at riding gear. But I must say that you showed some skill even after being a mobian for a short time." Wave smiled.

"Aw thanks, I do my best. You guys make it look so easy, and somehow I manage to get fourth place by luck." Percy shrugged.

Suddenly he noticed Wave was just staring at him, was something wrong?

"Uh Wave?"

 _"Wow...he's even more cuter up close."_

Before Percy could respond, Breezie came over with her hair smacking against Wave's face jolting her from her daze and angering her.

"WHY YOU-"

Storm held her back while Breezie payed her no mind and wrapped an arm around Percy.

"You and your friends did well, but I'm sure you'll do better next time. Just know that this railway will be better handled in my hands, then we can have even more races here." Breezie smirked.

"Uh...I guess."

"Everything alright?" Thomas asked coming over.

"Yeah of course Thomas, just talking business." Breezie said.

"I see...let me guess the expanding and possible buying?" Thomas made a small scowl.

"Oops look at the time, look I got a meeting at STH's office again, hey uh, go ahead and start the next race." Breezie waved them off.

She quickly walked off just as Lady come over.

"What's with her?" Lady asked.

"I'll explain later." Thomas said.

"UP NEXT ARE TEAM MECH VS TEAM HEROES! This race will start inside the Steamworks, head all the way over to the Dieselworks, through the Quarry and loop back to the Steamworks." Soar announced.

"Ready to lose Metal?" Sonic smirked.

"This will be the day I finally defeat you Sonic." Metal growled.

"Good luck Gemerl!" Tails said.

"You too Tails!" Gemerl nodded.

"No mercy Omega!" Knuckles cracked his knuckles.

"BRING IT ON FLESHBAG!" Omega flexed his claws.

Meanwhile, Wave was still fuming about how rude Breezie was. Rouge, Bunnie and Shade had went to comfort her.

"The nerve of that bitch." Wave growled.

"We know the feeling, you would not believe what she's trying to do." Shade said.

"She's trying to takeover Sugar-tank's island!" Bunnie said.

"She's what?"

Wave and Storm were very surprised, despite barely being here, the two actually liked the island unlike Jet.

"It's true." Rouge said.

"Well why can't we just jump her or something?" Storm asked.

"Don't worry, that time will come." Rouge scowled.

They were interrupted from their thoughts by the sound of Team Mech and Team Heroes heading towards the Steamworks to start the race. The only engines left that weren't working were Edward and James. Thomas and Percy talked with them.

"Hey guys, enjoying the event?" Thomas asked.

"Indeed, you both did very well." Edward said.

"I don't think even I could use that gear." James admitted.

"Trust me training was pretty hard. I think we're still learning a bit." Percy said.

Meanwhile, Honey received a call and looked troubled.

"Ah I see, look I hope you know what you're doing!" Honey scowled.

 **"Trust me...you kinda have to anyway."**

"Ugh...fine."

Honey hung up and went over to Vanilla who was talking with Cream.

"Hey Vanilla, um we need to go back to the house, there's someone I needed to talk to and he wants to meet you." Honey said.

"Oh okay, Cream was just talking about how she was hungry. I can make us something while we're there." Vanilla figured.

"YAY!" Cream cheered.

"Sure why not? Honey smiled.

Cheese, Perci and Zooey decided to stay since they weren't hungry, they were more concerned about what Breezie was planning now. Toby was busy for right now, so Lady transformed back into her normal engine form and decided to take them there herself.

"Thank you Lady." Vanilla said.

"Anytime!" Lady said.

When Lady dropped them off, the three entered the house and immediately felt concerned, there was a lot of tension...Vanilla felt it the most.

"Hmm...you three should go look upstairs...it feels like someone is here." Vanilla said.

"Okay, be careful mama." Cream said.

"Anything happens, call me down and I'll take'em down." Honey clenched her fists.

Vanilla nodded and headed into the kitchen, where she got a horrifying surprise. There in her kitchen was predator Hawk smirking and looking down at his gloved claws.

"Hello Vanilla dear." He growled.

"YOU!" Vanilla backed away.

"Let's have a little chat...A PAINFUL ONE!"

Vanilla screamed as Predator Hawk lunged at her!

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. Breezie The Hedgehog PT 3

Chapter 8: Breezie the Hedgehog PT 3

 **Chaotix Detective Agency HQ...**

Vector was sitting at his desk awaiting his next case, it had been awhile since the Chaotix had one. He was bobbing his head to some music and humming lightly while Espio was sitting in a chair nearby reading a newspaper. Suddenly, Vector felt his heart skip a beat and he immediately sat up from his relaxed position and clutched his heart. Espio eyed him and lowered the newspaper.

"What's up with you?" Espio asked.

"Something's wrong...I feel...some kind of disturbance." Vector gasped turning off his music.

"Like what?"

"Like...someone's screaming for help...like...OH SHIT I KNOW WHO AND WHERE!" Vector screamed.

He screamed so loud Charmy came racing through the doors in a panic and slammed into him.

"VECTOR WHAT'S WRONG?" Charmy yelled.

"NO TIME! LET'S GO TO THAT ENGINE ISLAND!" Vector yelled.

He leaped over the desk and raced away leaving the other two confused.

 **15 minutes ago...**

Jet was just entering the quarry hoping he would get back to Tidmouth Sheds on time, he wanted to beat Sonic once and for all...and get some payback on Thomas. Mavis and Toby were chatting around when Jet raced by.

"Ugh, that annoying hawk again." Mavis groaned.

"I know...what's he up to now?" Toby wondered.

As Jet looked around, he spotted the alien pod in the siding, curious he flew over and jumped down onto the ground.

"Huh, what do we have here?" Jet said.

He could feel his body get cold as he got closer, part of him felt like racing off, the other wanted to see what's inside. It could be alien treasure for all he knew. Finally close enough, he noticed the small cracks and figured it could break at any moment.

"Hmm...time to crack this egg wide open!" Jet said.

He raised a fist ready to try and smash it, but up above, Predator Hawk was racing by on his way to find Vanilla. Seeing Jet alone, he decided to mess with him. He flew down fast and readied his feet.

"HEY ROGUE! REMEMBER ME?"

Jet looked back only to get two red boots to his face and he crashes into the pod breaking more of it. Predator Hawk quickly escaped as Jet got up rubbing his beak.

"THAT DAMN PUNK!" Jet growled.

A red mist rose up from the pod and Jet thought the incoming smell was unbearable.

"UGH! DEFINITELY NOT TREASURE!" Jet shook his head.

He flew off not realizing he had just doomed the island.

 **Present time...**

After Jet left the quarry, he was surprised by Team Mech and Team Heroes as they raced by. Sonic and Metal were zig-zagging by each other trying to keep the lead. Tails and Gemerl were simply trying to keep up while doing a bit of chatting. Knuckles and Omega were throwing insults back and forth while constantly shoving each other.

"Did you really have to team up with Omega?" Sonic groaned to Metal.

"Gamma would have been a better choice honestly. Poor mech." Metal shrugged.

Sonic looked back to see Jet trying to catch up after ending his shock.

"Huh, looks like Jet is still on punishment, honestly it's satisfying." Sonic chuckled.

The two teams continued racing through the island, passed a few stations, engines and houses. Many people gathered either at their windows or on bridges to see the racers go by, all cheering on both teams. Gordon was pulling the last express expecting to be a nice silent ride, but he was wrong when Sonic and Metal skidded across his coaches and jumped high in the air over him performing poses.

"Hi Gordon, bye Gordon!" Sonic yelled.

Gordon was in shock and didn't even complain when Knuckles and Omega zipped by him at the time while Tails and Gemerl flew high above. The teams zoomed up and down Gordon's Hill, past Farmer McColl's farm and soon were approaching the Dieselworks. When they arrived there, the Diesels were wandering around with no jobs to do. Only a few of them were interested in the Grand Prix going on like Paxton, Den and Dart. They were watching it in a newly installed screen inside the building. Diesel 10 entered clanking his claw.

"You three are still watching this?" Diesel 10 asked.

"Yes, it's pretty fun!" Paxton said.

Suddenly the two teams race inside dodging the crane, zipping by the diesels and exiting back out all while laughing at the diesels' reactions. Meanwhile, Percy had managed to talk to Wave again.

"Sorry about earlier Wave, that Breezie is starting to scare me." Percy said.

"Don't worry, besides we're gonna make sure she doesn't take over this island." Wave said.

"What could we do?" Percy asked.

"Ooh, you can go on strike." Storm added.

"Again huh? Well...I suppose it could work." Thomas thought.

"It might be the best decision." Lady agreed.

Thomas turned to Edward and James.

"You two get everyone back here, we're planning a strike! We can't let Breezie buy the whole island, her empire doesn't need to be expanded any more than she has it." Thomas said.

"I thought she was only going to buy some of the island and help expand." Edward said.

"No, she wants the whole island, she'll probably later convince Sir Topham Hatt to retire!" Percy said.

"We can't let that happen! We'll find everyone!" James said.

Edward and James left while Lady patted Thomas' shoulder.

"You guys are doing the right thing." Lady said.

Rouge was talking to Perci and Zooey who looked worried.

"Something wrong?" Rouge asked.

"I tried calling and texting Honey, but got no response." Zooey said.

"I bet that hawk got to them!" Perci clenched a fist.

"No, he wouldn't!" Zooey feared.

"I think so, come on girls, I'd say it's time to confront this bitch." Shade growled.

"You gonna teleport us there?" Bunnie asked.

"Of course."

So Shade warped herself, Bunnie, Rouge, Wave, Perci and Zooey to Knapford Station. When they arrived, they stayed by the wall as Shade took the lead. As they came towards the front window, they could hear a conversation.

"Nice work Predator Hawk! Finally I'm gonna get my revenge on this family...and then conquer this island." Breezie laughed.

Sir Topham Hatt had been tied to the back of his own chair while Vanilla, Cream and Honey were bound and gagged behind the desk. Predator stood in front of Vanilla while Breezie stood behind the desk.

"It was easy." Predator scoffed.

Cream started to cry and Vanilla scooted closer to her wishing she could wrap her arms around her. Breezie then walked from behind the desk...now brandishing a pistol, much to the captors' horror. Cream and Honey screamed against the rope in their mouths while Vanilla cringed at the sight. Surprisingly, Predator Hawk even looked surprised.

"Uh...you're gonna kill them? I thought you were just joking!" Predator said.

"Why are you surprised? Don't you kill for a living?"

"Only if I'm hired to do so."

That was their cue, Shade warped the girls in.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE BREEZIE!" Rouge growled.

By instinct, Breezie pointed her gun at Vanilla's forehead causing everyone to go wide-eyed. Cream screamed again begging her not to do it, Vanilla only scowled at the green hedgehog.

"YOU GIRLS STAY PUT, OR I'LL PUT ONE ROUND IN HER SKULL!" Breezie threatened.

None of the girls moved, Shade could have warped, but as long as Breezie looked at them, she couldn't. It was a tense stand-off.

"Heh, I knew you were still up to no good Predator Hawk." Shade growled.

"Hey, I have to get paid somehow." Hawk shrugged.

"Who said you were?"

Suddenly Breezie turned the gun on Predator Hawk who backed up.

"WHOA WHAT THE FUCK?" Predator Hawk growled.

"Hah...can't believe you were stupid enough to believe me. I wasn't going to pay you at all, just let you do all the dirty work, while I keep all the money. After I get rid of you, I'll kill this family, then kill Honey and take all her money, THEN GET RID OF THE FAT CONTROLLER!" Breezie eyed STH who gulped.

Now Honey was enraged, she screamed in anger against the rope. Suddenly Predator Hawk began to laugh...louder and louder. Breezie lowered the gun in confusion, and the girls were all confused as well.

"What's so funny?" Breezie clenched the gun tighter.

"You...STUPID BITCH! You don't scare me, in fact, I got something to tell YOU!" Predator Hawk growled.

"What?" Breezie asked.

Predator turned to Rouge.

"Hey bat-girl, you know that new recruit G.U.N. is supposed to have?" Predator asked.

Rouge remembered...and then it suddenly clicked.

"You...you're-"

Predator then pulled out a G.U.N. badge buried inside his head feathers and showed it to Breezie.

"Agent Predator Hawk of G.U.N., I've been hired to follow you around, you're wanted for several counts of robbery, and now kidnapping and hopefully ATTEMPTED murder!" Predator smirked.

Breezie nearly dropped the gun and gasped, then to her surprised again, Honey, Cream and Vanilla managed to easily free themselves since Predator had the rope loose enough for them to escape. Honey walked over with a smirk.

"Nice work Predator, you did well." Honey said.

"HONEY?" Everyone gasped.

"Yep, I guess I can now reveal that I also hired Predator to spy on Breezie knowing her reputation and possibility of overthrowing my business and the island." Honey revealed.

"Maybe I did get a little carried away." Predator shrugged.

"YA THINK?" Shade and Bunnie growled.

Breezie quickly dug for something in her pocket and pulled out a small marble and clenched it before pointing the gun at Hawk.

"YOU ALL STAY BACK! I can still shoot you all." Breezie said.

"You could...too bad I emptied all the bullets out of all the guns." Predator said.

As soon as he said that, Storm busted into the office.

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?"

Breezie quickly dropped the marble which was really a smoke bomb that covered the whole office.

 **A few minutes before...**

Back at the sheds, Team Sonic had beaten Team Metal and were cheering in victory.

"Nice try Metal, better stick to fighting!" Sonic laughed.

"Grr, I'll get you back for this Sonic." Metal clenched a fist.

"You did a good job Gemerl." Tails said.

"Thanks you too!" Gemerl nodded.

"Not so smart now huh rustbucket!" Knuckles laughed.

"Whatever fleshbag!" Omega crossed his arms.

"Hey where are Rouge and the others?" Sonic asked.

"They went to finally confront Breezie...I hope they're okay." Thomas said.

"I can go check on them!" Percy volunteered.

"You sure Percy?" Lady asked.

"Of course!"

"ME TOO! ME TOO!" Storm said.

"Very well, report back to us if something is wrong." Lady ordered.

"No problem."

Percy changed into his engine form and Storm got on his gear and left as soon as Jet arrived exhausted.

"Finally Jet, normally your faster!" Sonic teased.

"Shut up Sonic."

As Percy and Storm arrived, Storm could see Breezie was holding Predator Hawk at gun point and all the girls were standing nearby ready to attack. Storm then made the foolish decision to run inside.

 **Present time...**

"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?"

Breezie throws down the smoke bomb just as everyone lunges at her. Storm stayed back, saved STH and carried him outside and set him free. Suddenly Storm hears Wave screllm when Breezie comes out of the office with an arm wrapped around Wave's neck and a butcher knife that she had in her pocket now around pressed against the swallow's neck.

"STORM!" Wave yelled.

"HEY LET GO OF HER!" Storm growled.

"TAKE ANOTHER STEP AND I'LL SLICE HER!" Breezie threatened.

"BREEZIE! NO!" Percy gasped.

Breezie quickly dragged Wave into Percy's cab.

"STEP ON IT PERCY!" Breezie yelled.

Percy realized he had no choice and left the station, Storm grabbed his gear and chased after them. He couldn't let her escape, he knew where she was going...the Docks. Meanwhile inside the office, it took a few minutes for the girls to realize they were only attacking each other. Cream and Vanilla had stayed out of it thinking it was kinda funny. Once the smoke cleared, STH came back inside seeing most of the girls lying clumsily around on the ground.

"Everyone alright?" STH asked.

"Yeah, but are you?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm okay, you were right to be worried."

"Yes...I just hope we can stop her from leaving the island." Vanilla said.

"Let me track her." Shade said.

Unknown to them, Harold was filming the chase from high above so that everyone around the island could see the chase. All work was halted, the signals were up and points were switched. Percy was now considered a runaway. Inside the cab, Breezie forced Wave into a corner.

"You're gonna pay for this." Wave growled.

"Not likely, I'll get away easily." Breezie scoffed.

"And take me with you? Fat chance!" Wave clenched her fists.

"Oh shut up already. Your friend won't even make it here."

"If you weren't holding that knife I'd beat the shit out of you right now."

"I'd like to see that happen."

Percy continued on his way to the docks, passing a few shocked engines and terrified people. Storm was catching up fast and finally landed on the top of Percy.

"What was that?" Breezie asked.

Wave only evilly grinned as Storm flung himself into the cab and grabbed for the knife. But Breezie managed to cut him on the arm letting blood fly out. Storm shrieked before Breezie kicked him right out of the cab.

"STORM!" Wave screamed in horror.

Storm was nowhere to be seen and his board crashed somewhere on the ground. Percy had enough, he had to derail before making it to the docks...but it was too late. Up ahead, Breezie's ship could be seen nearby Cranky. Without warning, Breezie shoved Wave out the cab and jumped out herself. Wave crashed into a crate beside Cranky while Breezie did a barrel-roll towards the ship. Wave coughed as she managed to get up before Breezie, she had an idea.

"If I can get to the controls before her, I can destroy them. Good thing I'm into tech." Wave said.

Percy was directed into a siding where he crashed into the buffers destroying them and finally stopping. Wave raced onto the ship with an enraged Breezie right behind her, the knife had fallen into the water.

"GET BACK HERE SWALLOW!"

"NO!"

Wave raced onto bridge and slipped inside the control room where she managed to dig out the wrench in her pocket and was about to slam the controls when Breezie grabbed her from behind.

"NO YOU DON'T BITCH!" Breezie growled.

Wave whacked Breezie's hip with the wrench knocking her back and then Wave threw the wrench into the control panel damaging it.

"NNNOOOO!" Breezie yelled.

The two stared down each other, teeth gritted. Breezie then put up her fists.

"It's time I clip your wings birdie." Breezie said.

"Bring it bitch!" Wave cracked her knuckles.

Breezie lunged with a fist but Wave blocked her swing and punched the hedgehog in the face twice. Breezie kicked Wave in the chest before uppercutting her to the ground. Wave quickly got up and rammed Breezie into a wall before punching her so hard she blacked out for a moment and blood flew out of her mouth. Then Wave tossed her to the ground and stomped on her back. Breezie rolled away and got back up.

"We're just getting started."

"I'm glad."

Then suddenly they heard what sounded like a loud battle cry. Before they could say anything, Storm and Percy in his mobian cat form raced at Breezie on Storm's gear.

"NOW!"

Storm and Percy jumped off and the board smashed into Breezie's chest sending her to the ground again...this time she couldn't get back up so quickly. Storm raced over to Wave who was adjusting her bandanna and sunglasses.

"You okay Wave?" Storm asked.

"Just fine, hell I wasn't even done yet." Wave smirked.

"Wow Wave...you're really strong." Percy said.

"Thanks cutie." Wave giggled.

Since their ability to go mobian, Thomas, Percy and Lady had started to experience hormones, something not really available for engines as they considered everyone their friends or family. But Percy was starting to feel something more for Wave, heck even earlier Thomas expressed how he was feeling something different for Annie and Clarabel. With Lady, Thomas thought she was more of an older sister figure. Before Wave, Percy or Storm say anything...Shade, Rouge, Bunnie and Perci arrived.

"Finally found you guys...and I see you defeated Breezie." Shade said.

Breezie sat up and gasped in terror when the girls surrounded her, Storm and Percy stepped back.

"You don't want to see this Percy." Storm said.

He took out his phone to record and covered Percy's eyes, just as all the girls pounced on Breezie and began beating the hell out of her in revenge. Suddenly the Chaotix come rushing in seeing the commotion.

"What's going on?" Charmy asked.

"Much needed revenge." Storm said.

"DARN! We thought for sure we'd make it in time to solve this case." Vector whined.

"Looks like you guys got the job done, nice work." Espio said.

"Thanks." Percy grinned.

"WAIT...PERCY IS THAT YOU?" Vector gasped.

"We'll explain later." Percy promised.

Much later, the Steam Team and all the mobians gathered at the docks as police began to arrive. Wave and Storm were treated for their injuries while Breezie was placed in handcuffs. She felt so embarrassed being angrily stared by everyone. Vector was busy making sure Vanilla and Cream were alright.

"Vector we're fine I promise. Besides I can take care of myself." Vanilla said.

"I know, I heard you sucker-punched that girl...I wanted to see that." Vector said.

"Me too!" Cream said.

This caused Vanilla, Vector and several others to go wide-eyed. Finally, Sir Topham Hatt spoke out to everyone while Thomas, Percy and Lady stood next to him still in mobian form.

"Everyone I know recent events have heavily impacted the island...mistakes were made, people became untrustworthy, but I will vow that no matter what happens on my railway, we will work together to repel any enemies or other disasters that dare step onto this island!"

Everyone cheered and whistled. STH then turned to his engine-turned mobians.

"Thomas, Percy and Lady, you three have done a marvelous job this week. You've stopped a corrupted business owner from taking over our island. And thankfully we ripped up the contract too. But with that said, you three are really useful engines...er mobians too." STH said.

"Actually sir, most of the praise goes to Percy, he was the bravest of us all." Thomas said.

Everyone cheered for Percy who blushed. Then everyone surrounded Percy and started to throw him up in the air repeatedly while cheering his name.

"PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!"

Sonic nudged Tails.

"Hey Tails."

"Yeah Sonic?"

"I think it's time for a celebration."

Later that night, the engines and mobians were chatting at Tidmouth Sheds still celebrating Breezie's defeat and arrest. Unfortunately the Sodor Grand Prix was completely ruined and there was no cash to be handed out. Honey did pay Predator Hawk and Rouge said he would get his pay whenever he returns to HQ. Surprising to most, he decided to stay at least for the party and do some exploring around the island. Thomas, Percy and Lady stayed in their mobians forms since they were enjoying them too much. STH and his wife even joined the party. Percy was busy talking to Storm when Wave tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned to her and blushed.

"Hey Wave, enjoying the party?" Percy asked.

"Yeah it's pretty cool, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to take a walk or something." Wave asked.

Jet and Storm knew this was unlike the Wave they knew...Sodor could really change people.

"Sure...I'd love to! Besides...I have this warm feeling in my chest...and my cheeks are heating up." Percy said.

"That's a good thing...besides...there's something I wanted to do."

"What's that?"

Suddenly Wave pulled Percy into a kiss shocking the other rogues and even all the guys. All the girls that it was adorable. Soar thought it would be fun to announce.

"And here we got two lovebirds finally showing their affection after so many failed times." Soar announced.

He chuckled when Wave flipped him off. Lady leaned an arm on Thomas' shoulder.

"Heh...who knew?" Lady shrugged.

"I know...hey...think I can get a kiss?" Thomas teased.

Lady rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"You're cute Thomas, but I'm not ready for relationships yet...but...give it another year." She winked.

"No problem!" Thomas blushed.

"Plus...you got a new surprise."

"What?"

"Oh Thomas dear!"

Everyone turned to see two mobian cats that looked very identical. They both were orange with a green shirt, blue jeans and red high-heels. They batted their blue eye-lids and waved with their white gloved hands. For differences, one had large spiky hair curved downwards from the sides, while the other had two massive and long pieces of hair pointed downwards as well. Both wore necklaces and what was on them made Thomas gasp.

"Annie? Clarabel?"

"Hello deary!" Annie said.

"Nice to see you in these forms." Clarabel said.

Thomas immediately ran to them and hugged them.

"So glad you two could be here!" Thomas smiled.

The two gave Thomas quick kisses on his cheeks. Sonic smirked.

"Yep...things should get better around here." Sonic said.

"Uh...why do I get the feeling we're not finished yet?" Tails asked.

Meanwhile...the red and black pod had finally cracked open, and a clawed hand reached out...and words were spoken...

"I must complete my mission...and avenge Black Doom."

 _ **END OF ARC 3.**_

 _ **To be continued in the final arc: Ultimate Alien...**_


	9. Eclipse The Darkling PT 1

ARC 4: Ultimate Alien

Chapter 9: Eclipse The Darkling PT 1

After the party, everyone had spread out around the island to get some sleep. Lady had gone back to Muffle Mountain until she was needed again while Thomas and Percy went back to their engine forms ready for another day of work. Of course Percy was playfully harassed by the others as they constantly asked him how was his date with Wave. Thomas enjoyed spending time off the rails with Annie and Clarabel and they even went on a long walk.

Sonic, Tails and Knuckles had to head back to Station Square since Eggman was attacking with a large army of robots. They hoped he would never try to attack the island like many enemies before him. Predator Hawk decided to remain with G.U.N. and tagged along with Rouge as they went treasure hunting around the island. Shade and Bunnie stayed on the island mainly around Tidmouth Sheds, and Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and Gemerl remained at the rented house. Soar, Perci and Zooey left to go back to town to watch Team Sonic fight Eggman. Metal Sonic remained on the island while Omega left back to G.U.N. HQ. The Babylon Rogues had to leave as well but Wave made sure to give Percy a parting kiss promising him she would come back soon.

The next day, Thomas was shunting some trucks when Percy arrived curious.

"Hey Thomas, have you checked out the pod lately?" Percy asked.

"No not since you told me about it. Why you think something is wrong?" Thomas asked.

"I'm not sure, I'm going to go check it out."

"Okay, be careful."

"You always say that."

Percy set off for the quarry hoping the pod wasn't broken up or damaged some more. The whole trip over there, he was thinking really hard about what could be inside.

"Hmm, maybe it was a big ball of contained energy, or maybe some kind of alien computer, huh, I'm surprised Thomas doesn't know more, he's used to this stuff more than I am. Eh...maybe that's a good thing." Percy figured.

Suddenly he is interrupted from his thoughts when Henry goes racing and screaming about something. Percy goes to catch up quickly.

"Henry what's wrong?" Percy asked.

"IT'S OUT! IT'S OUT! THE ALIEN IS GONE!" Henry yelled.

"What alien?" Percy asked.

"JUST RUN AWAY AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Henry yelled.

Before Percy could get any more info, Henry raced down another line, possibly to the sheds. Percy continued on to the Quarry where Mavis, Edward and Toby were working together. Toby noticed Percy coming in very fast and towards Edward who was backing up some trucks.

"Percy watch out!" Toby yelled.

Percy braked hard and was switched into the siding with the alien pod. Banging into the buffers, he's shocked to see the pod completely open and letting off smelly red fumes.

"Oh dear, the pod is open! Whatever was inside is gone, maybe that's what Henry was yelling about!" Percy feared.

"What's going on?" Mavis asked coming over.

"This pod...the alien escaped." Percy told her.

"So that's what it was?" Mavis asked.

"It seems so, Henry was running around scared, heh, I thought it had something to do with those ghosts." Percy half-smiled.

Speaking of the Boos, they were nearby in a darkened area scaring a few workmen every time they tried to mine through a small cave. Percy and Mavis had to laugh at that.

"Those things are so troublesome, not as troublesome as the trucks but still." Edward rolled by.

"Tell me about it...OH NO I JUST FORGOT, I NEED TO FIND THE ALIEN!" Percy yelped.

"Maybe it hasn't got far." Mavis said.

"I hope not."

Meanwhile on the main line, Gordon was humming to himself as he pulled the express enjoying the summer breeze. He whistled as he passed by a few engines.

"EXPRESS COMING THROUGH!" Gordon yelled.

Unknown to him, he was carrying an extra passenger. The figure was sitting on top of the express coaches looking out into the distance. He was red and black like Shadow, but with piercing yellow eyes, a long devil-like tail and clawed hands and feet.

"Hmm...I would have thought Black Doom would've conquered this pathetic planet by now...sadly he's been defeated. But how? He was very strong, I knew he was very strong. Now I'm the only member of the Black Arms left...so it must be. I need to avenge him...I need to make sure the plan still goes on. But for now I am weakened, forced to travel in this strange place." He sighed.

He then took note as Thomas passed by Gordon going the opposite away, the two whistled. The darkling was a surprised at what he just saw, since his escape from the pod and retreat to safety, he had not noticed a single engine's face until now.

"Huh...sentient machines, how interesting." He tapped his claws together.

He started to wonder if he could somehow gain control of these advanced mechs. He would need to study them more, and get more examples of them. He remembered Black Doom needing the chaos emeralds to become more powerful and destroy this planet, then he remembered hearing talk of the Space Colony ARK. Maybe the Eclipse Cannon could finally rid him of the planet.

"I need to collect those Chaos Emeralds, only then can I complete my master's mission, even if he won't be here to see it. But I could've sworn he was alive, I felt his presence, right here in this location. I better investigate more, without anyone thinking I'm up to no good."

An evil smirk grew on his face as he thought of completing the mission, he didn't care at the moment what he would do after it was finished, all that mattered was getting the job done. He passed by a large billboard that had a map of Sodor.

"Island of Sodor eh? Well Sodor, prepare to meet you're new ruler and destroyer, ECLIPSE THE DARKLING!"

He began to evilly laugh, only to accidentally slip off the edge of the express and fall on the ground with a loud thud.

"OW! Damn it."

Meanwhile back at the Quarry, the Chaotix were investigating the opened pod for clues while Percy, Mavis, Edward and Toby watched...though a little annoyed by how the trio were handling it.

"MAYBE IT WAS A GIANT ALIEN! OR SOME KIND OF CLONE! OR MAYBE-"

Vector slapped his hand on Charmy's face.

"Enough, we know it's an alien, but where from?" Vector wondered.

"It didn't seem to leave any tracks." Espio looked closer at the ground.

"INVISIBLE TRACKS!" Charmy yelled.

If the engines could face-palm, they would've. Well Percy could've changed into his mobian form and done it, but that would be a waste of time and energy.

"Percy, maybe we should just look around the island, we'd help but we're very busy." Edward suggested.

"Yeah I thought so, maybe someone else saw it." Percy figured.

The engines went back to work leaving the Chaotix still failing at their investigation, neither Espio nor Charmy questioned why Vector would do this knowing nobody was paying them. Meanwhile, Thomas had dropped off some passengers at Wellsworth station and was now heading back home.

"Annie, Clarabel, did you two have fun last night?" Thomas asked.

"Oh yes Thomas, I could get used to those bodies." Annie said.

"Indeed, maybe we can do it again soon, only if Sir Topham Hatt doesn't mind." Clarabel said.

"I'm sure he won't Clarabel." Annie chuckled.

"I think that experience brought us even closer than we usually are." Thomas grinned.

Annie and Clarabel blushed. It was true, after the night out, the three were able to experience newer stuff, even reveal certain abilities they didn't have as just coaches. Lady may never know how positive the impact was on them. Suddenly down the tracks, Thomas could see Henry parked in a siding whimpering about something. Thomas slowed down and moved onto Henry's line.

"What's wrong Henry?" Thomas asked.

"Thomas, have you seen some strange alien running around?" Henry asked.

"No...why?" Thomas asked.

"Because I did, it probably came from the pod Percy mentioned. It needs to be gone! I was heading back to the sheds but I got switched into a siding. AND THE SIGNALMAN IS GONE! WHAT IF IT GOT HIM?" Henry yelled.

"Calm down Henry, we don't know even know if it's evil or not. What did it look like?"

"Kinda like that black hedgehog, but much more sinister. It had piercing yellow eye and a long tail." Henry described it.

"Hmm...that is strange. But Tails' tower never alerted any of the agents on the island, or GUN itself." Thomas said.

"I just don't want to see it." Henry shut his eyes.

"I understand, well you can't stay there forever...I'll be going now."

Thomas moved back onto his own track and left Henry alone.

"That was very strange." Annie said.

"Yes...what if we see that alien?" Clarabel wondered.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough." Thomas figured.

Suddenly he saw something flash across the tracks causing him to slam on his brakes. Of course Annie and Clarabel slammed into Thomas hard.

"What happened Thomas!" Clarabel gasped.

"I saw something race across the tracks...it looked almost like what Henry described." Thomas said.

"The alien?" Annie thought.

"Maybe...hey what's that?" Thomas said.

He squinted his eyes to see a chaos emerald further down the tracks, a green one.

"Hey! A chaos emerald!" Thomas gasped.

He moved further down the line before all three of them warped into their mobian cat forms so Thomas could pick it up. Needless to say his driver and fireman landed on the ground confused.

"Sorry you two, had to get this." Thomas chuckled.

"A warning would be nice." His driver said.

"Again!" The fireman grumbled.

Suddenly something else caught Annie and Clarabel's eyes.

"Look, 2 more!" Annie pointed by some bushes.

Investigating, the two uncovered 2 more emeralds, a red and white one.

"I guess the last time they were used, most of them ended up scattering here...what are the odds?" Thomas thought.

"They may come in handy later." Annie figured.

"Say Thomas, next time you have to save the world with Sonic, we wanna help for once." Clarabel said.

"I wouldn't want you guys to get hurt." Thomas said.

Both females put their gloved hands on their hips giving Thomas a "Seriously?" expression making Thomas sweatdrop.

"Okay fine."

Meanwhile, Eclipse had seen the transformation from a hilltop and was stunned.

"So they can transform? Amazing...can all of them?" Eclipse wondered.

He jumped out of sight and dashed through a field keeping away from highly populated areas and other engines. He figured while he was trying to find out more on the engines, he would work to collect the chaos emeralds without causing trouble for himself, he didn't care if casualties were caused in the process...he would finish the job.

 **2 hours later...Tails' Workshop...**

Away from the island, Sonic and Tails had just gotten back from defeating Doctor Eggman from his latest attack on the city and even acquired two emeralds they found around the city, Sonic was busying cleaning up the Blue Star vehicle he used in some races. He thought about using it for travel whenever Tails was away with the Tornado-2. Sonic did miss riding in his original Tornado, but found the car much faster. Tails was busy working on the Tornado-2.

"So Tails, how much time is Breezie doing now?" Sonic asked.

"I think they said about 2 years...but knowing her, she's bound to get bailed very soon. I'd give it a few days." Tails shrugged from under the plane.

"At least she's banned from the island...heh, shame. And to think she hosted a pretty sweet race." Sonic tossed an emerald in the air and caught it.

"I know...who knew she was such an evil mastermind."

"It was always fun to see Amy's face whenever she was around me. She's just jealous."

"When is she isn't."

Suddenly Sonic jumps back when Shadow warps next to him holding an emerald.

"AH! Shads you really should knock, how about you start over and knock huh?" Sonic grumbled.

"Oh shut up faker! Look, I heard the empire-ruling hedgehog got jailed, what exactly happened?" Shadow asked.

"Well she tried to buy the island...and it didn't sit well with the engines that for sure, especially that magical one." Tails explained.

"Lady?"

"Yep."

"Heh, it was pretty cool seeing the engines as mobians like us." Sonic chuckled.

Shadow blinked twice and decided to dismiss that subject.

"Anyways, did you two see a blue hawk anywhere?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah, turns out Breezie wasn't going to pay him for wrecking the island, that and apparently both GUN and Honey the cat hired him to spy on Breezie and capture her, planned worked out well." Sonic explained.

"By the way Shadow, we saw some alien pod there colored red and black like you...could it have been some escape alien from Black Doom's army?" Tails asked.

Shadow's eyes widened and looked off into space. He remembered all too well about the time Black Doom invaded Earth and his defeat by Shadow. The ultimate lifeform gritted his teeth and rubbed a hand down his face.

"Ugh...there's still more it seems. It was most likely from him...but I'd need to see it for myself." Shadow sighed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Shadow's communicator suddenly beeps.

"This is Shadow."

 **"Hey Shadow it's Rouge, you'll never guess what I've seen."**

"Let me guess, more jewels for the taking?"

 **"Well that, but Cream and Honey are over here talking to some red and black alien, looks like a minion of Black Doom."**

Shadow gasped...so there was a strange alien on the loose.

"Any other descriptions you can give?"

 **"Uh besides the color, he had yellow eyes and a long tail, kinda looks like you...only a mutant."**

"Hmm...well then, I'll be sure to give him my own welcome."

 **"And don't worry about the hawk, we just separated to look for more stuff."**

"Of course...Shadow out."

Shadow turned to the others and smirked.

"Guess it's back to Sodor huh?"

Sonic held a thumbs up with a smirk of his own.

"Heh, looks like it, you ready Tails?"

"Ready Sonic! Shadow you go on ahead, we'll catch up."

Shadow nodded and warped away to Sodor while Tails got in his Tornado-2 and Sonic got into his Blue Star, activating the flight mode and they took off...not realizing the devastating incident they would see.

 **Sodor...**

Shadow arrived on the island at Knapford Station where James and Emily were waiting for their passengers to board. Sir Topham Hatt came out of his office and saw Shadow standing nearby with his arms crossed.

"Shadow, good to see you again." STH greeted.

Shadow showed his respect by shaking the man's hand.

"Nice to see you as well sir, have you seen Rouge anywhere?" Shadow asked.

"Not lately, everyone just scattered around the island."

"Hmm."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Shadow answered his communicator again, it was Rouge, but this time she sounded terrified..

"Rouge where are you?"

 **"SHADOW! THIS IS NOT GOOD! I THINK SOMEONE TAMPERED WITH-KKKKRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH-I THINK WE'RE GONNA-KKKKKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHH-OH NO! SHADOW HE-"**

 **THOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Shadow and everyone else looked far into the difference to see something bellowing large clouds of dust.

"Oh no." James gasped.

"Someone crashed." Emily said.

"But who? It looks like it's coming from Gordon's Hill...oh dear." STH said.

Shadow then realized Rouge must have been near the crash...OR IN IT!

"DAMN IT!" Shadow growled.

Without warning he skated away towards the smoke just as the Chaotix arrived at the station.

"Was that Shadow?" Charmy asked.

"Something must be wrong." Espio said.

"Let's follow him!" Vector pointed out.

When Shadow arrived at the bottom of Gordon's hill, his heart skipped a beat and went cold, almost all the feeling in his legs were gone.

"NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. Eclipse The Darkling PT 2

Chapter 10: Eclipse The Darkling PT 2

 **One hour earlier...**

Eclipse wandered throughout different parts of the island taking in his surroundings and discovering more different engines. He'd watched how they talked and what jobs they did. He often nearly ran into several of the mobians like Shade or Bunnie. He managed to stow away on several trains to different places and was forced to pretend to be a regular mobian around humans, if anyone asked, he was a rare kind of hedgehog.

Eventually he arrived at the Windmill where he decided to take a break. Thankfully the weather was pretty nice and there was a light breeze, he looked up at the blue sky. A small chuckle escaped his throat as his tail swished.

"Heh...it's a shame this planet must go honestly...I'll admit it's pretty beautiful...but it won't last for long. I have to complete the mission, I have to collect those chaos emeralds quickly. But where could one be?"

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a shiny object in some bushes. Curious he crawled over and grabbed the item from inside and gasped. It was a chaos emerald...the last one lost after they scattered. He gazed at the shiny gem before hearing a whistle.

"PEEP! PEEP!"

He quickly scurried over to the other side of the windmill when he saw Henry go by with some coal trucks. He was mumbling to himself about the upcoming rain. Eclipse saw his chance and jumped right onto Henry's boiler, clutching the emerald tightly in his claws.

"Now I just need to collect the other 6." Eclipse said.

He peeked down below in the cab seeing the driver and fireman busy talking and looking out the windows. Eclipse stayed on the roof as he gazed out in the distance. Henry was on his way to deliver this coal wanting to get the job done quickly.

"Oh, I really don't want to be caught up in the rain." Henry muttered.

"Ugh...I don't have time for this change in weather, I need to find those emeralds." Eclipse whispered to himself.

Then Toby passed by ringing his bell.

"Hello Henry!"

"Hi Toby."

Eclipse jumped on top of Henrietta, needless to say she was surprised.

"I say, what was that?" She wondered.

"What's wrong?" Toby asked.

"I felt something jump on me."

"Oh I'm not sure."

Eclipse stayed silent until they reached Arensdale End where Vanilla, Cream, Cheese and Gemerl were getting off to go inside the house. Eclipse decided to follow them after seeing that Cream was holding the threee chaos emeralds that Thomas, Annie and Clarabel had found. Thomas had goven them to Cream for safekeeping.

"I need those now! But I need to get it without anyone alerting help." Eclipse tapped his chin.

Upon reaching the house, Eclipse stayed hidden in some bushes as the four went into the house. Now he needed to find a way in. He got out of the bushes and looked through a window. Vanilla was going into the kitchen while Cream, Cheese and Gemerl talked in the living room.

"Ooh I hope they get here soon." Cream sighed.

Eclipse was confused, who else was coming?

"Can we help you?" Came a curious voice behind him.

Eclipse slowly turned around to face a yellow cat and white bat staring at him with tense stares. Eclipse gulped and fiddled with his words while his tail flickered around causing Honey to laugh.

"Hahahahaha! I thought I was the only one who did that when nervous." Honey pointed to his tail.

Eclipse angrily stopped moving his tails and rolled his eyes.

"Alright who are you? We never seen someone like you before, at least I haven't." Rouge put her hands no her hips.

Eclipse had to trick them into thinking he was nice, how hard could that be?

"I'm Eclipse, a lost uh...mobian...just trying to get used to these surroundings." Eclipse said with a nervous smile.

Rouge of course was still skeptical of this alien while Honey seemed to easily buy it.

"Cool, you should join us, Vanilla was making some dinner." Honey said.

Eclipse sweatdropped before Honey grabbed his hands and dragged him inside. Rouge bared her fangs at the alien.

"Hmm...why do I get the feeling this is a bad idea. In fact..."

Rouge had took note of his color scheme...same color as Shadow and the pod...and the pod was broken. Deciding to investigate further, she joined them inside where Honey showed Cream the new alien.

"This is Eclipse, he's lost!" Honey smiled.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Eclipse, but don't worry, we can help you get used to your surroundings." Cream said.

She grabbed Eclipse's clawed hands making him feel uncomfortable, but he needed to keep his cool. Nearby Gemerl looked ready to attack Eclipse if he tried anything, Rouge didn't blame him.

"Everyone it's time for dinner!" Vanilla announced from the kitchen.

"YAY!" Cream and Honey shouted.

At the table, Eclipse decided it was the perfect time to get more info on the engines.

"So uh...I saw some of those living machines around here, what's up with them?" Eclipse asked.

Of course as soon as he said that, Cream and Honey went on a long talk about the engines and what has happened on the island since the first day Sonic stepped on the island. Needless to say Eclipse was amazed and more interested...but also worried.

 _"Huh...these engines are much more powerful than I thought...perhaps too powerful. Maybe they'll need to be destroyed as well...maybe if I find some way to get up to the ARK, I can blast this island away with the Eclipse Cannon...ugh...had to have my name in it."_

Rouge had noticed Eclipse was clutching the emerald with his tail.

"Where did you find the emerald?" Rouge asked.

"It was just sitting by the windmill." Eclipse explained.

"I see. Well me and the others just happened to find some more."

Rouge smirked when Eclipse's eyes lit up...so he knows about them after all.

"Soon we're heading to Knapford Station where we're gonna take a ride on the express. Do you want to join us?" Honey asked.

"Uh sure." Eclipse quickly answered.

He needed to nab the emeralds they had before they had a chance to use them or give them to someone else. So Eclipse kept his emerald while he followed the group down to where Toby was waiting. Once they boarded, Rouge sat far away to call Shadow about Eclipse. Eclipse admitted to enjoying Vanilla's food and now enjoying the ride. He often glanced over at Cream and Honey who still had the emeralds.

"Hopefully Mr. Sonic can use these." Cream said.

"I want to see him turn Super Sonic in person! That would be sweet!" Honey clenched her fists.

 _"Who's Sonic?"_ Eclipse wondered.

When they arrived at Knapford Station, Gordon was just arriving to let off and pick up more passengers.

"Get in quickly please!" Gordon announced.

Eclipse followed the group, but then he stopped. He leaned back to see Gordon's driver and fireman making sure everything was ready in the cab. He had to act now, or he would have no choice but to directly attack the family. And that bat and robot could probably beat him in his current weak state.

"I'll catch up, I need to use the little alien's room." Eclipse said.

"Okay, hope you can catch up!" Cream waved.

Eclipse sprinted towards Gordon and latched onto the tip of his tender as Gordon prepared to take off. Gordon raced down the main line feeling good about himself, as always. He was pulling 3 coaches and did get a little worried that he may get stuck on the hill.

"Nothing can go wrong today, no more aliens, not more demonic beasts, no more betrayals, just a nice smooth day on the Island of Sodor." Gordon smiled grandly.

Turning down a few bends and passing by a few engines, Gordon made sure to stay in control when he got to his hill. However, Eclipse had finally snuck into the cab, and knocked out both the driver and fireman.

"Time to end this trip."

Eclipse began to fiddle with the controls and Gordon noticed he was going faster and faster.

"Huh...that's strange. I like to go fast, but this may be over doing it." Gordon feared.

He managed to race up his hill while his passengers began to panic, including Cream and the others. Rouge called Shadow again, but it would be too late.

"AAAHHH! I NEED TO SLOW DOWN!" Gordon yelled.

He knew going this fast could cause him to race off the rails, especially with heavy coaches. That's when it happened. as he reached the bottom and entered the tight bend, he began to tip onto his left side all his weight bounced him off the tracks throwing up a lot of dust as he slid onto his side. The express coaches bounced and knocked into each other and the last car did a barrel roll. Everyone inside them were screaming their heads off while others were knocked out. Eclipse had jumped away just in time and from the top of the hill, Shadow stood in horror.

 **Present time...**

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow screamed.

As the express came to a hault, Shadow raced down to see the damage. Several people were thrown from the windows and tragically...some didn't make it. Shadow ran for the last car to see the unconscious bodies of Cream, Vanilla, Honey and Cheese. Gemerl was helping up Rouge who was coughing.

"Rouge what happened?" Shadow asked.

"That alien...Eclipse...he-"

Rouge coughed some more and Shadow went to try and wake up the others. Thankfully they came to with only a few bruises and they were bleeding a bit.

"Ugh...what happened?" Honey asked.

"Mama, you okay?" Cream asked.

"I'm fine dear, just a little scratched up." Vanilla nodded.

"CHAO!" Cheese said.

Suddenly Thomas arrived with Annie and Clarabel to see the horrible crash. The Chaotix came rushing out of Annie to assist.

"Gordon you alright?' Thomas asked.

"For now I guess...but I don't think they are." Gordon looked back.

At the same time Sonic and Tails arrived and were also shocked at the scene. Sonic nearly threw up seeing some of the dead bodies on the ground and blood everywhere. He had to lean against his car to keep himself up. Charmy almost threw up on Vector who quickly pushed him away.

"Oh my god, how could this happen?" Tails asked.

"It's that damn alien..." Shadow growled.

Rouge noticed the chaos emeralds were gone and gasped.

"HE TOOK THE EMERALDS!"

"DAMN IT!" Shadow kicked a rock far in the distance.

Sonic and Tails pulled out theirs.

"Well we have these, but where could he go with the others?" Sonic wondered.

Immediately the enemy alarm towers goes off alerting them all, Shadow received a call from the GUN commander.

"Agent Shadow, we just received a signal indicating there's a threat on your island."

"We know now." Shadow groaned.

"He must still be on the island." Tails figured.

The commander had more to say.

"No...now it appears something has invading the Space Colony ARK, but we shut that down years ago."

"Oh no! He's gonna try to reactivate the Eclipse Cannon and blow up the island, or worse...the world." Tails gasped.

"He doesn't have enough chaos emeralds to blow up the world...but he can get rid of this island." Rouge informed them.

Thomas whistled getting their attention.

"We can let that happen, I want in!" Thomas said sternly.

"We do too!" Annie and Clarabel said.

"You sure Thomas?" Sonic smirked.

"Oh yeah."

"Excellent, glad to have ya help." Sonic have a thumbs up.

Gemerl spoke up.

"I'll get Cream, Cheese and Vanilla some medical help and Chaotix will get the ambulance and Rocky. You guys go on ahead." Gemerl said.

"We got ya covered!" Vector nodded.

Everyone nodded and Thomas, Annie and Clarabel turned into their mobian forms. Shadow held out his emerald as he, Sonic, Tails, Rouge, Thomas, Annie and Clarabel stayed close. Sonic had decided to bring his car for Thomas to use.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

 _ **To be continued...**_


	11. Eclipse The Darkling PT 3

Chapter 11: Eclipse The Darkling PT 3

 **Space Colony ARK...**

The group arrived on the circuit track right below the ARK where Sonic and Shadow raced on, and Annie and Clarabel were a little terrified.

"Oh dear, we're really high up!" Annie said.

"Indeed, Thomas how did you get used to this?" Clarabel asked.

"Actually, I'm not used to it." Thomas gulped.

"Where could he be now?" Rouge wondered.

"Probably already in the Eclipse Cannon control room." Shadow figured.

Sonic chuckled seeing the coaches-turned-mobians clutch onto Thomas in fear while the blue engine-turned-mobian himself was blushing, even Rouge had to smirk at this. Suddenly they heard an evil chuckle.

"My, my, I knew this would go exactly as planned."

"YOU!" Rouge pointed out.

Eclipse stood a few feet away, chuckling with his claws on his hips. He then gritted his sharp teeth looking at each of them. He noticed the blue hedgehog and figured he was the one called Sonic.

"WHERE ARE THE EMERALDS?" Shadow growled.

Eclipse turned to him, his grin becoming a scowl.

"YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KILLED MY MASTER!" Eclipse growled.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I DID! AND YOU'RE JOINING HIM!" Shadow roared.

"YOU KILLED SEVERAL INNOCENT PEOPLE ON THAT ISLAND!" Sonic yelled.

Eclipse clenched his claws into fists...then he laid his eyes on Thomas and the girls. He had remembered how Cream told him that Thomas had a number one on his sides. This cat had a number one hanging on his necklace.

"Well now...Thomas the tank engine...I've heard so much about you. You've saved that island plenty of times." Eclipse began.

He begin to walk towards Thomas while Sonic and Shadow got ready in case he jumped at them, Rouge and Tails decided to sneak off and get to the Eclipse Cannon when Eclipse wasn't looking. Eclipse walked straight up to Thomas while Annie and Clarabel hid behind them. They turned out to be the same height.

"It still amazes me you died and came back...all through the power of a engine called Lady. That kind of power can only be controlled by a few people, but can be given to many. Whatever this magic railroad of your holds, I'll be sure to destroy it." Eclipse growled.

Thomas scowled.

"No one will harm Lady, I promised to protect her railway, and she would do the same for mine. It's a promise we intend to keep." Thomas retorted.

Eclipse laughed and shook his head.

"You fool, neither you nor your girls can't really believe you'd defeat me, please. I know you're scared...you're not so special, you're pathetic. You're no hero...nor do you deserve to be number one for anything. Whenever the island was in danger, you needed HIS HELP!"

Eclipse pointed back to Sonic who looked taken back...that wasn't all true.

"I've done many things on my own." Thomas said.

"Maybe...but it was only luck." Eclipse countered.

Now Annie and Clarabel were angry.

"That's enough!" Annie growled.

"Leave him alone." Clarabel snarled.

"Ladies please...back away before I blast you further into space." Eclipse threatened.

Suddenly Shadow received a call from Rouge.

 **"We got all the emeralds out of the cannon control room."**

"WHAT?" Eclipse gasped.

"YES! Nice job Rouge!" Sonic cheered.

"NO!" Eclipse growled.

"THOMAS CATCH!"

Sonic and Shadow tossed him their emeralds and Thomas smirked.

"You want these Eclipse? COME GET THEM!"

Thomas, Annie and Clarabel jumped into the car and sped off down the track.

"RRRRRAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!" Eclipse roared.

"Sonic, we need to get to Tails and Rouge." Shadow said.

"Right!"

Shadow contacted Rouge.

"Rouge, think you can help Thomas get away from Eclipse? We're going to help Tails secure the emeralds you found."

 **"On my way!"**

Sonic and Shadow left hoping Thomas would be okay. Thomas and the girls raced around the track with Eclipse running right behind them. The darkling leaped several times almost latching onto the back of the car. Thomas found it very simple to drive the car.

"I think I got this under control." Thomas said.

"I hope so Thomas." Annie said.

"Maybe you can brag to Bertie's driver back on the island." Clarabel said.

They needed to find a different route to the main deck of the ARK that was long enough so the emeralds could be safe, Annie and Clarabel kept the emeralds tightly in their gloved hands as Eclipse managed to finally leap onto the back of the car.

"AAHHH!" The girls screamed.

"GIVE ME THOSE EMERALDS BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!" Eclipse yelled.

"NO!"

Annie punched Eclipse square in the face knocking him back down.

"Nice punch Annie!" Clarabel said.

"Oh you would've did a better one." Annie smiled.

They finally entered one of the main entrances to the inside of the ARK they could easily drive through and Eclipse chased them down the hallways, all while getting angrier and angrier.

"YOU THREE DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH! I WILL GET THOSE EMERALDS, AND I WILL DESTROY THIS STUPID PLANET!" Eclipse growled.

Suddenly he began to transform, his whole body became muscular and he grew larger until he towered over the car. Annie and Clarabel screamed as Thomas veered down another hallway. He then channeled the gold dust energy Lady had gave him and shot a few golden blasts from his hands hitting Eclipse in the face.

"AUGH! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Eclipse growled.

"That was the power of Sodor!" Thomas smirked.

"THAT POWER...I WANT IT NOW!"

"TOO BAD!"

"THOMAS LOOK OUT!"

Annie pointed to the closed door up ahead. Thomas hoped he could crash through without tearing up the car too much, he'd definitely be feeling the wrath of an angry hedgehog later.

CRASH!

They break through into the main room of the ARK where they could see Earth through the large windows. Thomas, Annie and Clarabel are tossed from the car as it crashes into a computer terminal nearby. Thankfully Annie and Clarabel had held on to the emeralds.

"Phew...you guys alright?" Thomas asked.

"Remind us never to do this ever again." Annie rubbed her head.

"Yes...I'd much rather be on the island right now." Clarabel groaned.

Suddenly Eclipse in his transformed state comes barging in growling.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH! GIVE ME THE DAMN EMERALDS! THEY'RE MINE! I WILL USE THEM FOR MYSELF!" Eclipse roared.

"NEVER! THESE EMERALDS BELONG TO US!" Thomas said.

"YOU IDIOTS! YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME, ALL YOU'LL DO IS RUN LIKE LITTLE WIMPS!"

Thomas' eyes then glowed golden and so did Annie and Clarabel's.

"Then try to take them." Thomas said.

Eclipse roared and charged them with a fist. Getting close enough, he swung hard, but shockingly, his fist was repelled back without even making contact.

"WHAT?"

He tried again, only for the same result to happen.

"HOW CAN I NOT HIT YOU?" Eclipse asked.

"Magic...duh." Thomas chuckled.

Then together, the three cats grew a large golden ball of energy bigger than Eclipse and threw it at him knocking the alien across the room. But as he got up, he is kicked in the back of the head by Rouge.

"Miss me?" Rouge asked.

"ROUGE!" Thomas grinned.

"Hey sweety, need some help? It didn't seem like it." Rouge smirked.

Eclipse quickly grabbed for her leg making her gasp.

"Uh oh." Rouge gulped.

Eclipse tossed her into the car injuring her back.

"OW! DAMN IT!" Rouge snarled.

Eclipse let out a huge roar that even Sonic, Tails and Shadow could hear.

"YOU'RE POWERFUL TANK ENGINE, I'LL GIVE YA THAT! BUT I'LL FINISH THIS!"

Thomas then closed his eyes and concentrated.

"What are you doing?" Eclipse asked.

Thomas took an emerald and it glowed brightly until someone appeared being warped onto the ARK. There was a giant flash, and before Eclipse could move, he is clocked in the face by a metal fist and is sent back.

"UGH...WHO DID THAT?" Eclipse growled.

When he gained his sight again, he saw Metal Sonic and Omega standing there.

"Thanks for the lift Thomas." Metal said.

"What he said." Omega said.

"No problem. Oh and here are some enhancements." Thomas said.

He engulfed the robots in a golden aura boosting their energy.

"I FEEL MORE POWERFUL, FIT FOR A ROBOT LIKE ME!" Omega yelled.

"AH YES! NOT EVEN EGGMAN COULD EXTEND MY POWER LIKE THIS!" Metal said.

Eclipse cracked his knuckles and squared off with the two. Thomas ran to help up Rouge while Annie and Clarabel kept the emeralds. Thomas blushed as he wrapped one of Rouge's arms over his shoulder. She looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks Thomas...you sure know how to treat a women...well several women." Rouge said.

"He-he, I'm always willing to help out anyone in need. It's what friends are for right?" Thomas asked.

"Exactly."

Then she kissed him on the cheek making Thomas go completely red, Annie and Clarabel quietly snickered. As they quickly escaped the violent brawl, they met up with Tails and the hedgehogs in the hallway.

"Hey guys, where's Eclipse?" Sonic asked.

Without a word, Thomas opened the door alarming everyone as they saw Eclipse, Metal and Omega fighting in a large dust cloud covering most of the room, it looked like Metal and Omega were even fighting each other since they still had a rivalry. Thomas quickly shut the door and Sonic figured out something was missing.

"GAH! MY CAR! WHERE IS IT?" Sonic gasped.

"Yeah...I crashed it in there." Thomas pointed behind them.

Sonic got on his knees and yelled to the ceiling.

"NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Relax Sonic I'll just repair it later. But at least now we have all the chaos emeralds." Tails said.

"So we just wait?" Thomas asked.

"Seems like it." Sonic sighed.

The group literally just chilled out in the hallway talking or looking out the windows into space. After about 10 minutes there was a loud crash and then silence.

"Finally." Tails sighed.

They walked in seeing Metal and Omega dented up but alive and standing near a beaten up Eclipse who was on his back panting.

"No...I can't be defeated so easily." Eclipse growled.

Sonic and Thomas smirked at each other.

"One more time?" Sonic asked.

"One more time." Thomas nods.

The two are circled by the emeralds until they turn into Super Sonic and Super Thomas. It was the first time Thomas used a mobian form for it as his fur was yellow with blue stripes. Together they charged at Eclipse and shoved him out into space.

"SHADOW GET READY!" Sonic yelled.

The two made sure to get far enough, and then circled back towards the ARK. Eclipse screamed as they went faster and faster. Shadow concentrated his chaos energy into his fists.

"CHAOS..."

As soon as they entered the ark, Shadow swung his energized fist.

"...BLAST!"

The punch was strong enough to knock Eclipse right out of his stronger form and he barrel-rolled onto the ground. Then Sonic and Thomas released their super forms and Thomas slid onto the ground turning into his train form and before Eclipse could process what happened, Thomas rammed into him so hard the alien topples up and over Thomas' funnel, dome, cab and back on the ground.

"HAH! You just got rail-roaded!" Sonic joked.

Sonic went to get a high-five from any of the others, but instead gets slapped in the back of the head by Annie and Clarabel.

"Nice one girls." Rouge laughed.

Sonic groaned as the three girls laughed at him.

"Let's just get back to the island." Tails sighed.

"DON'T FORGET MY CAR!"

 **Sodor...**

At Knapford Station...a very weakened Eclipse was dragged into the office by an angry Shade and Bunnie.

"Why the hell am I here?" Eclipse growled.

"Someone would like to see you." Shade said.

"Who?"

"You'll see." Bunnie said.

Pushing him inside, he's met by someone sitting in the office chair turned away. Eclipse is pushed into the desk as the two girls back away.

"Who are you?" Eclipse asked.

Then the chair spun around, Eclipse almost expected it to be the controller of he railway, instead...it was Lady in her mobian cat form. Eclipse remembered Cream mentioning how Lady gave Thomas, Percy, Annie and Clarabel the forms.

"Are you...that magical engine?" Eclipse asked nervously.

"You damn right I am..." Lady growled.

She got up so fast the chair went flying back into the wall. Eclipse backed away, only to be blocked by Shade and Bunnie.

"Going somewhere?" Shade growled.

"Not today sugar." Bunnie shook her head.

Eclipse just gulped as Lady got in his face.

"Listen up Eclipse...this is MY ISLAND! I vowed to protect it FOR AS LONG AS I'M STILL HERE! The actions you made have caused confusion, delay...and tragedy. And I don't take too kindly to creeps like YOU terrorizing it the way you did! And now..."

Lady seized Eclipse by the chest making the ultimate alien gasped in horror as he's lifted up. Lady's eyes began to glow.

"YOU WILL PAY!"

She began to absorb any powers Eclipse had as the alien screamed in agony. Then she threw Eclipse into a wall before snapping her fingers. Suddenly 6 Boos spring out from the walls scaring Eclipse. They were all angry and ready to attack.

"GET HIM!" Lady yelled.

Lady, Shade and Bunnie race out of the office and high-five as the Boos pummel Eclipse, after another minute he's tossed out more injured than before. He laid their crying and curled up in a ball.

"Hmph, how pathetic." Shadow came over with Sonic, Tails and Rouge.

"So what are you going to do with him?" Tails asked.

"Let me make a call." Bunnie pulled out her phone.

Later that night, all the engines and mobians gathered at the sheds. Gordon was repaired and back in his shed with the others.

"Good to have ya back on the rails Gordon." Thomas said.

"Thanks Thomas...and thank you for saving the world...again." Gordon said.

All the engines whistled for Thomas. Annie and Clarabel had decided to stay in the shed as well but behind Thomas. Lady was back in her engine form had floated next to Thomas.

"What would we do without you Thomas?" Lady smiled.

Sonic turned to Shadow.

"The engine just keeps surprising us." Sonic said.

"Indeed, he's growing stronger." Shadow said.

"And he's still handsome as a mobian." Honey sighed.

"Ah, he's okay." Predator Hawk scoffed.

"Somebody's jealous." Rouge teased.

"Mama, we can still stay for awhile right?" Cream asked.

"Of course!" Vanilla nodded.

"Sweet." Gemerl said.

"CHAO!" Cheese cheered.

"I WILL STAY ONLY BECAUSE I NEED TO BEAT METAL IN A RACE!" Omega said.

"You're on!" Metal agreed.

"HOORAY WE SOLVED THE BIGGEST CASE OF OUR LIVES!" Charmy cheered.

"Uh...no we didn't." Espo face-palmed.

"I wonder the computer room is around here." Vector scratched his chin.

Shade and Bunnie were holding a power-stripped Eclipse by his arms as he whined...apparently after all the power was taken away, he was converted into nothing but a crybaby.

"So when is-"

Shade is cut off when Blaze arrives through the Sol Emeralds.

"Hey everyone." She greeted.

"Hey sugar-cat, this is the guy I was talking about." Bunnie pointed to Eclipse.

Blaze evilly smirked and Eclipse gulped.

"I think he's perfect for the job, after all, being a servant in my kingdom isn't too bad." Blaze rolled her eyes.

Honey then raced over excitedly.

"Hey, maybe he can also be my new model when I sell my Sodor Collection in your dimension." Honey suggested.

"I like the way you think." Blaze smirked.

"WHAT? NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!" Eclipse screamed.

SMACK!

Honey smacks him in the back of the head making him whimper.

"Oh shut up you alien punk." Honey growled.

Just then Sir Topham Hatt arrived in his car, getting out, he smiled big as everyone turned to him.

"I see everything had finally been resolved, good work everyone. Especially you Thomas, you saved this island once again from being destroyed by an evil alien race. You know it's amazing just what my engines can really do when they're not on the rails. I'm proud of you, I'm proud of you all for staying calm and doing anything you could to keep the threats away. Now the island is safe once more." Sir Topham Hatt smiled greatly.

All the engines whistled and the mobians cheered.

"Maybe now we can finally do some relaxing." Sonic shrugged.

"Too tired to handle any more threats Sonic?" Shadow smirked.

"Hah, you wish faker." Sonic nudged him.

Later that night, all the engines were still in their sheds talking, except one.

"Man...this has been a crazy week...I'm glad it's over." Percy sighed.

"Tell me about it...now the only to worry about are those Boos bugging Henry." Edward chuckled.

"I'm not scared of those things anymore." Henry pouted.

"Hah...sure you're not." Gordon teased.

"So if one pops up in front of you, you won't jump." James asked.

"Nope." Henry said.

Suddenly 8 Boos popped up right in Gordon and James' faces causing them to scream and race to the back of the shed and the others laughed. Henry even chuckled as the Boos flew around laughing in victory.

"Say where's Thomas?" Emily asked.

Toby then trundled up with Henrietta.

"I heard he took the mobians out for a trip." Toby informed her.

Out on a long stretch of track, Thomas was pulling Annie and Clarabel with everyone inside, well almost everyone. Sitting on top of Thomas was Sonic, Tails, Shadow and Rouge who were looking out at the view.

"What a nice night...so peaceful." Sonic sighed.

"I agree, there's been a lack of starry nights lately." Tails said.

Rouge was admiring a few of the jewels she collected and noticed Shadow standing on the cab looking up into the sky.

"Shadow? You've been staring up at the sky for awhile now, everything alright?" Rouge asked.

"Just thinking about some things that's all. Nothing too important." Shadow said.

"Like always." Rouge turned away smirking.

She didn't even notice Shadow's sudden smirk. Thomas spoke to his coaches.

"Annie, Clarabel, how is HE holding up?" Thomas asked.

"Oh trust us...they're keeping an eye on him." Annie assured.

"Heh, I'd love to see his face Clarabel chuckled.

Inside Annie, all the remaining mobians were chatting, Predator Hawk was enjoying listening to Metal and Omega bicker, Honey was talking to Blaze about selling her clothes in her dimension, Vanilla, Cheese, and Gemerl were talking, the Chaotix were resting after their attempts at solving the case, and of course Shade and Bunnie guarded Eclipse who was sulking in the back. Cream noticed how sad he was and decided to do something. To everyone's shock she walked straight over to Eclipse with a large smile. Vanilla looked ready to lunge and drag Cream back but Cream spoke first.

"Hello Mr. Eclipse..." Cream smiled innocently.

Eclipse looked up at her, worry in his eyes instead of anger.

"Cream?"

Cream locked her eyes on his.

"Listen Mr. Eclipse, I know you wanted to destroy this island and then the world as part of you master's plan, but from what I heard, you were the only minion that had an independent mind, you can do whatever you want. But you won't accomplish anything if the world is gone, you'll have no other place to go. Black Doom won't even know what you did...you should be free to choose what you want to do. It's like what Shadow did...he forgot about the past and moved on with his life. Don't you want to do the same?"

Eclipse just looked at her astonished that she would even speak to her after all the trouble he put her and the others in. But his black heart was starting to pump faster...and some light was finally turned on in his body. He stared at Cream as slowly, a large sharp-toothed smile emerged. The others were thinking he was about to attack, but then Cream hugged him. All the tension in the air rose.

"Everyone needs a hug once in a while." Cream smiled.

Eclipse gasped at first, but seconds later he hugged back as tears flowed down his eyes, the others were just left in shock.

"Thank you...Cream."

"Anytime, Mr. Eclipse."

Back with Thomas...he talked with Sonic.

"So Sonic might you're next adventure hold?" Thomas asked.

"Hmm, not sure yet. No doubt Eggman will try to attack again." Sonic said.

Thomas looked out into the distance with a large smile.

"I see, so uh...anyplace on the island you guys want to see?"

Sonic closed his eyes and held a thumbs up.

"Wherever the rails take us I guess, it's a pretty big island!"

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

 _ **And that concludes the third and final Sonic/Thomas crossover story. I hope you all enjoyed this trilogy and look forward to any more stories I have planned in the future. I loved this one much more than the other two and I felt it was written better. Anyways, until next time, KINGSTRIKER OUT!**_


End file.
